


Qué esperar cuando estás esperando

by AranelPoli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Adaptation, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gay, Isabella Yang - Freeform, Jean Jacques Leroy - Freeform, M/M, Masculine Pregnant, Mpreg, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Otayurio, Phichit Chulanont - Freeform, Romance, Seung Gil Lee - Freeform, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yurionice, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, adaptación, comedia, seungchuchu - Freeform, victuurio, yuriplisetsky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPoli/pseuds/AranelPoli
Summary: Muchas parejas en espera de un bebé, pero no todos los embarazos son iguales.En ésta historia veremos cómo es que cada pareja lidia con ello sin perder la razón en el intento.*Adaptación libre de la película con el mismo título.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. ¿Esperando?

**Author's Note:**

> Otra adaptación mis amores, espero les guste.

Ese día estaba el final del Grand Prix de ese año, y los favoritos como en cada temporada eran Seung Gil Lee y Phichit Chulanont.

-Dios, les vomitaré encima- susurró Phichit a unos minutos de su presentación con una mano sobre su vientre.

-Tranquilo, cariño, todo saldrá bien, sólo es una presentación más- le decía su compañero y pareja, Seung, el participante que antes representaba a Corea y que ahora representaba Tailandia en el acto de parejas.

El evento comenzó abriendo ellos la pista de patinaje con su excelente y aclamada participación, aquella que los había llevado a las finales mientras miles de televidentes los observaban y apoyaban.

-¡Jean! Ven a ver esto- gritaba una chica de cabellos azabaches sentada en el sofá con el rostro emocionado, su esposo llegó a su lado para sentarse a sus pies.

-¿Qué miras?

-La final del Grand Prix.

-No- dijo el joven de mirada gris levantándose mientras su esposa no despegaba la mirada del televisor.

-¡Pero es la final, JJ!

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de ahí, otra pareja miraba la televisión entusiasmados por los resultados, un chico de rasgos orientales que llevaba una cobija hasta el cuello y su esposo, un hombre de mirada azul y un sofisticado cabello platinado.

-Phichit y Seung ganarán, estoy seguro.

-Es tu amigo, amor, claro que lo apoyas.

-Sabes que ganará, Víktor, no me hagas enojar.

-Claro, él ganará, confio en ellos- decía el platinado besando la mejilla de su esposo quien se llenaba la boca de rosetas de maíz apoyando a su amigo.

Y alguien que también apoyaba a la pareja eran un par de chicos, un chico rubio con el rostro como si quiera golpear a alguien y otro un poco más dulce.

-Están acostándose- soltó el rubio mientras su amigo lo miraba extrañado negando.

-Claro que no.

-No ignores los tabloides de las revistas, Minami- decía el rubio tomando una revista donde en la portada se encontraba una pequeña foto de Seung y Phichit besándose, al parecer los habían agarrado infraganti.

-Necesitas sexo, Yuri, lo digo en serio- el rubio rodó los ojos y le dio un gran bocado a su pizza ignorando los comentarios de su compañero.

\------------------

En el momento en el que Seung y Phichit escucharon sus nombres como ganadores de la competencia en parejas, soltaron un gran grito y se abrazaron mientras se escuchaban los vítores conformes de la audiencia.

El coreano alzo en vuelo a su pareja girándolo mientras sonreía, el problema fue al bajarlo, cuando Phichit se balanceó un poco por el mareo.

Recibieron las medallas, pero el tailandés aún sufría del molesto mareo así que fingió una sonrisa no muy convincente y al no poder más bajó del estrado para ir detrás de las gradas y dar fuertes arcadas sacando todo lo que habia comido.

Seung y su entrenador se acercaron hasta el chico, el coreano acariciaba la espalda de su compañero esperando a que se repusiera del malestar, una vez más recompuesto, Phichit se sujetó de Seung listos para volver al estrado.

-Esperemos que no esté esperando- reía su entrenador mientras el moreno y el coreano se miraban con algo de duda o mejor dicho... con bastante duda.


	2. Fotos y ¡Senos!

El embarazo en hombres era algo tan común como el embarazo en mujeres, pero poco comprendido, sobre todo por los mismos hombres.

Yuuri Katsuki era un egresado de la escuela de medicina y tenía la especialidad en Andrología y aunque no ejercía, tenía una tienda en donde vendía toda clase de libros, incluso los propios para comprender éste tema, además de accesorios para los hombres en cinta.

Y justamente en ese día tenía la presentación de uno de sus libros sobre la lactancia en el recién nacido. Afuera del lugar se encontraba su amigo Takeshi Nishigori con un montón de globos invitando a la gente a acudir

-¡Pasen! ¡Hay fotos de senos!

Y mientras, adentro, Yuuri con su esposo Víktor Nikiforov y la esposa de Takeshi, Yuko, se encargaban de tener todo listo.

-Hola a todos los presentes, les habla Yuuri Nikiforov, el dueño del negocio y autor de mi tercer libro “Padre de leche”.

No era el mejor título pero ahí estaba, frente a mujeres y hombres dispuestos a conocer sobre ese acto tan natural y tan estigmatizado.

-Tanto la leche materna como la paterna es de la misma calidad, existen hombres que no logran producir leche durante los meses de gestación pero siempre hay opciones, como fórmulas lácteas o incluso llegan a pagar por una nodriza, lo cual no es muy recomendable, en este libro se les enseñará cómo hacer una extracción de leche en caso de no poder producirla, fotos de la anatomía del hombre y consejos durante el embarazo.

Hablaba el nipón con una sonrisa dejando a sus oyentes encantados y dispuestos a comprar ese nuevo libro. Todos escucharon atentos algunas de las lecturas del nipón y con ello quedaron más que encantados y convencidos.

-Papá dice que cuando mamá nos daba leche, tenía unas tetas enormes- dijo Lutz, una de las trillizas de Yuko, dejando a todo el público con una gran “O” en el rostro.

-Yuko- susurró el nipón señalándole con la mirada a la pequeña traviesa, por suerte, la presentación había terminado.

-Estuviste excelente, cielo- decía Víktor besando la mejilla de su esposo mientras éste sonreía.

-¿Lo grabaste?

-Incluso lo de las tetas de Yuko- reía el ruso alzando su mano donde llevaba la cámara.

-¡Víktor!- gritó su amiga quien llevaba a Lutz de la oreja mientras la pequeña hacía muecas de dolor.

-Bien, debo irme- dijo el platinado dejando la cámara en un estante.

-¿Qué? no, Víktor- se quejó el nipón tomándolo del brazo.

-Debo vender esa casa, cariño.

-¿No puede hacerlo alguien más?

-Lo haría si no fuese para Cameron Díaz.

-Bien, estúpida Ángel de Charlie- chistó -Iba invitarte a comer, pero como quieras.

-Será después cariño, felicidades, bien hecho- decía Víktor a punto de salir del lugar cuando una alerta del celular de Yuuri se escuchó, el nipón sacó su móvil revisando aquello sonriendo enseguida, era su fecha de fertilidad.

-¡Víktor!- gritó el nipón mostrándole ese curioso calendario que tenía un letrero enorme que leía “Embarázame”.

-Yuuri- se quejó Víktor haciendo una mueca, no era que no lo deseara, pero de verdad debía vender esa casa.

-Dos minutos, cariño, será rápido.

-De acuerdo- sonrió el ruso yendo hasta su esposo mientras Yuko y Takeshi los miraban extrañados.

-Yuko, llevaré a Víktor a mi oficina- y la chica sabía a qué se refería con eso, lo mejor era colocar el letrero de cerrado.

\-------------------------

En otra parte y no muy lejos de ahí, estaba una joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada azul detrás de una sofisticada cámara fotográfica, su rostro lucía cansado y estaba irritada.

-Bien, haremos esto de la manera más fácil, te entiendo, estás desnudo y vulnerable pero eso no es malo, no necesitas hacerte la víctima con todo este drama, podrás hacerlo, somos artistas y hay que sobreponernos.

El pequeño bebé que sólo vestía un lindo short y que estaba sentado frente a ella con un fondo de flores la miraba sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

-Oye niño, si no estás feliz, tu mamá no compra fotos y yo no cobro, así que sé un hombre- susurró la joven evitando que la madre escuchara todo ello, y por arte de magia el pequeño sonrió -Eso es bebé, te quiero feliz, muéstrame esas encías, así se hace nene, eres perfecto- sonreía la joven tomando foto tras foto de ese pequeño ángel.

Una vez listo todo el trabajo, cargó al bebé para llevarlo a su escritorio y ver todas esas excelentes fotos que le había tomado.

-Ay, Isabella, son hermosas- dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños acercándose a la joven.

-Gracias Min, te daré un 20% de descuento si las ordenas hoy.

-Genial- Isabella cargaba al bebé cuando de pronto, soltó un poco de leche sobre su hombro.

-Lo lamento tanto, lo siento Bella- decía la mujer sacando un pañuelo de su bolsa y limpiando a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, está bien- decía Isabella sonriendo y tomando el pañuelo de la mano de Min para limpiar al bebé.

-Bebé malo- regañó la mujer tomando al bebé.

-Son cosas que pasan, no hay problema, hubo otro que me vomitó encima ¿Y sabes qué hice? Lo volví mi esposo- dijo haciendo sonreír a su amiga mientras comenzaba a hacerle caras graciosas al pequeño.

-Eres excelente con los niños, deberías tener uno.

-Sí, ya estamos en eso- dijo disminuyendo un poco la sonrisa.

-Deberías tenerlo ya, no somos unas niñas.

-Sí, claro- sonrió Isabella con algo de pesar mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la computadora evadiendo a Min.


	3. Cerdo y alcohol

Unos días después, Yuuri y Víktor habían decidido hacer un pequeño día de campo festejando las ventas del nuevo libro y aprovechar la función del autocine de esa noche.

Llegaron hasta el muy conocido parque acomodando la manta que llevaban y sacando los aperitivos, y claro, una botella de champaña que Víktor seguro dejaría casi vacía.

-¿Qué película proyectan hoy?

-El resplandor- respondió Yuuri sirviendo la copa de su esposo pero también había una copa más, sorprendiendo un poco al ruso.

-Genial, esa me gusta.

-Quiero que brindemos juntos, cielo.

-No has bebido nada en dos años, amor- Yuuri frunció sus labios formando una sonrisa extraña mientras asentía.

-Es que…deberíamos dejar de intentarlo y disfrutarnos un rato.

-De acuerdo, brindaré por eso- sonreía el ruso no muy convencido con la decisión de Yuuri, por él no había problema, pero sabía cuánto lo deseaba el nipón.

-Bien, salud por nosotros.

-Salud- estaban a punto de chocar sus copas cuando Yuuri retiró su mano.

-Y si no funciona probaremos invitro.

-Claro- y de nuevo a chocar sus copas y de nuevo Yuuri quitando la copa.

-Y si no funciona, hay que adoptar, porque no tengo ningún miedo a genéticas diversas.

-Lo sé, amor- sonrió el ruso ante la obviedad.

-Por nosotros.

-Porque nunca se apague la llama- sus copas chocaron, sonrieron y le dieron un gran trago a su copa, aunque Yuuri siguió bebiendo hasta terminarla ante la mirada de sorpresa de su esposo -Ay por Dios, te acabaste toda la copa, amor.

-Estoy desatado, es tan rico, ¿Cómo duré dos años sin beber?- sonreía el nipón sirviéndose de nuevo.

-¡Mira! “El gran oso” está aquí- dijo Víktor con una gran sonrisa mirando hacia la entrada del parque en donde había un gran camión de comida.

\-------------------------------

-¡Pasen a la mejor comida del parque!- decía desde la ventanilla un joven castaño de piel bronceada de nacionalidad kazaja que jugaba con las espátulas sobre la plancha. Víktor se acercó para ordenar de esa deliciosa comida repleta de cerdo y grasa -¡Oigan! Chicas, la mejor comida está aquí- sonreía a un par de chicas que pasaban a un lado de la fila, pero ya llevaban sándwiches en sus manos.

-Díselo a mi panini de tocino, es casi un orgasmo- decía la chica con un gran bocado en la boca y señalando detrás de ella, el kazajo borró su sonrisa algo desconcertado y sabiendo a la perfección quien era el causante de ese panini.

Yuri Plisetsky.

El camión del kazajo no era el único en el lugar, era obvio, pero era bien sabido que era el único que vendía carne de cerdo en su totalidad, aunque sabía quién era capaz de sabotearlo, así que caminó directo a ese camión que estaba a unos metros del suyo y en donde vio a ese rubio atendiendo la gran fila que tenía fuera.

-¿Qué quieres ordenar?- preguntaba el joven rubio a un nuevo cliente.

-Un panini de tocino.

-Gran elección.

-¡Oye! Yuri ¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo?- gritó el kazajo llegando a colarse hasta principio de la fila y mirando a ese rubio intruso quien tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-Hay fila si quieres ordenar.

-Lo que ordenaré es que evites servir cerdo, solamente yo lo vendo- el rubio se rió con el ceño fruncido caminando hacía la plancha ante la mirada retadora del castaño quien lo siguió hasta dentro del camión.

-¿En exclusiva?

-Sí, así es.

-¿Lucharemos toda la noche por el cerdo?- se burlaba el rubio.

-Tú eres el de los quesos, quédate con los quesos.

-¿En serio? Y ¿Por qué sirves jalapeños fritos con queso?

-Porque son estupendos y yo los inventé, debería tener al menos una estrella michelin- sonrió el kazajo con suficiencia mientras Yuri soltaba una risa ahogada.

-Es sólo queso ricota, en cambio mis paninis son increíbles, llevan durazno, queso roquefort, tocino y también los inventé yo- dijo Yuri torciendo los ojos y dejando un poco de atender yendo hacia atrás por una botella de agua dejando a su compañero Minami a cargo, mientras discutía con ese tonto kazajo.

-De acuerdo, hagamos un trato, tu especialidad contra la mía, quien venda más hoy, gana.

-Bien- dijo Yuri sin darle demasiada importancia, él ganaría.

-Sí yo gano tomarás una copa conmigo y si tu ganas, tomarás tres copas conmigo.

-Qué lindo, ¿Para que vuelvas a plantarme, Otabek? No, gracias- soltó dándose la vuelta para salir del camión y tomar algo de aire.

-Eso fue como hace cinco años, Yuri, pero es dulce que no me olvides, me impresionas- decía Otabek tocándose el pecho con falsa ternura en la mirada saliendo del camión.

-Adiós.

-Te venceré en la batalla- sonrió Otabek caminando hacía su camión no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al rubio quien sólo le hizo una seña con el dedo medio.

-¡Ya! vete

El rubio negó volviendo al trabajo y tomando sus espátulas, entonces Minami notó que por fin alguien había logrado que Yuri no lo enviara a la mierda a la primera palabra.

-¿Quién es?

-Un compañero de la escuela y un presumido- dijo Yuri restándole importancia, entonces Minami le sonrió con picardía.

-Yo lo presumiría.

-No, y es mi última palabra.

\----------------------------

La película del resplandor estaba en el clímax, pero había un par sujetos que al parecer estaban por llegar a él detrás de unos arbustos sin importarles dejar atrás su manta, sus copas y esa botella de champaña ahora vacía.

Poco a poco la gente se retiró en cuanto la película terminó yendo enseguida a los camiones de comida para poder terminar esa noche con una deliciosa cena.

Yuri estaba cerrando el camión cuando de pronto apareció Otabek con un par de cervezas en la mano y una sonrisa.

-Gané.

-¡Te veo en la casa, Minami!- gritó el rubio a su amigo quien sonrió mirándolo por la ventanilla.

Yuri negó con una sonrisa tomando esa cerveza y yendo hacía donde estaba el estacionamiento del parque.

-¿Y que creíste que iba a suceder?- dijo el rubio dos cervezas después comenzando con aquella plática pendiente mientras estaban sobre el césped.

-Te invité al baile ¿Recuerdas? Y me dijiste “tal vez” así que decidí invitar a alguien más.

-Eso no fue así, te dije que le preguntaría a mis padres ya que tenía quince años, Otabek y tú estabas en tercer año.

-Pues como haya sido, invité a alguien más, pero después me dijiste que sí, así que intenté ir con ambos ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Eres un cínico- reía el rubio recordando aquello.

-No sé por qué lo hice.

-No importa, bloqué la mitad de lo que pasó en la escuela- dijo Yuri alzando los hombros y dándole un sorbo a su botella, el kazajo lo miró pero depués le prestó atención la mano del rubio, precisamente la muñeca donde tenía un pañuelo atado.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-Discutí con mi parrilla y ella ganó.

-¿Para qué pelear si sabes que siempre ganará?

-Todos adoran mis cicatrices.

-¿Ah sí? Mira esto, es una horrenda quemadura haciendo caramelo- dijo el kazajo mostrando su antebrazo donde se veía ahora sólo una mancha más oscura que su piel.

-Los caramelos son traicioneros.

-Jamás volveré a hacerlos, lo juro, pero nada se compara con esta, me la hizo un ex novio- sonreía el kazajo mostrando una ligera cicatriz en la clavícula.

-Si alguien te hizo eso seguro lo merecías.

-Qué malvado, ¿Así eres siempre?- Yuri alzó los hombros con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa después de eso parecía que no podían dejar de mirarse y ya había durado bastante ese incómodo momento. Otabek quería besar a Yuri y él lo sabía.

-Y ahora…todo se complica, mejor me voy- sonrió el rubio levantándose.

-¿Quieres irte?- Yuri le sonrió y dio unos cuantos pasos.

-Me estoy yendo, fue lindo, adiós.

-Oye, espera- el kazajo se levantó enseguida alcanzándolo mientras Yuri se giraba para encararlo con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa -Fue increíble, Yuri.

-Sí, claro- sonrió el rubio estrechando su mano mientras el kazajo sonreía extrañado.

-Vaya, qué formal eres, deberíamos chocar nuestros puños y después…nuestros autos de comida- dijo el kazajo arrinconándolo contra uno de los autos mientras el rubio lo miraba nervioso.

-Sí… amm… esa es mi cintura- musitó sintiendo la mano del kazajo sobre su cuerpo.

-Sí, tienes un hermoso cuerpo y yo tengo manos muy traviesas- decía Otabek acercándose más al rubio y posando sus manos en esa estrecha cintura mientras Yuri desviaba la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas por las divertidas pero sugerentes palabras del kazajo.

-Creo que es el auto de mi primo- dijo Yuri mirando el espejo del auto en donde colgaba un lindo cerdito rosa del retrovisor, tratando de distraer el tenso momento.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy seguro que es el auto de Víktor.

-Bien, tendré que besarte para que dejes de decir esas cosas- y el rubio se quedó sin palabras mirándolo con intensidad, por fin esa tensión sexual de años estaba rompiéndose -Si no dices nada, lo haré- y al no decir nada, los labios de Otabek rozaron los dulces labios del rubio en una primera vez en todos esos años conociéndose.

El beso se hacía cada vez más demandante mientras el kazajo mantenía sus manos sobre la cintura del rubio y este posaba sus brazos en el cuello ajeno.

De pronto, Otabek alzó a Yuri para colocarlo sobre el cofre del auto haciendo que la alarma se escuchara, decidieron que era mejor terminar aquello en la casa del kazajo.

\-------------------------

-Creo que se me atascó el zipper.

-Si quieres yo te ayudo- dijo el nipón con picardía saliendo de entre los arbustos vistiéndose al igual que su esposo.

-¿Es nuestra alarma?- preguntó enseguida Víktor escuchando la alarma de su auto escucharse.

-No, no es nuestro- reía Yuuri con el alcohol en sus venas.

-Sí, cielo, es nuestro auto- dijo Víktor corriendo hacia su auto aún acomodándose el pantalón.


	4. Baby on board

-El agua está deliciosa- decía Phichit entrando a su casa desde la piscina con una bata sobre su húmedo cuerpo mientras Seung leía en la sala.

-Qué bueno, amor.

-¿Quieres un té?- preguntó el tailandés desde la cocina.

-No, amor.

-Oye ¿Seguro que no estás muerto de miedo? Sólo tienes que decirlo, yo lo resistiría- se expresaba Phichit yendo hacía Seung quien dejaba su libro de lado y colocaba un brazo bajo su cabeza pensando las palabras de Phichit.

-¿Muerto de miedo? No lo creo.

-Juraba que era infértil, mi amigo Yuuri dijo que después me haría un estudio, supongo que ya no es necesario, pero no quiero obligarte a nada.

-Oye, quería vivir contigo antes de que te embarazaras, esto sólo apresuró algo las cosas- dijo el coreaon acariciando los húmedos cabellos de su pareja quien ahora estaba sobre su regazo.

-¿Algo?

-Sí, oye, nos amamos, tenemos la edad ¿Qué puede preocuparte?

-¿El patinaje?

-Lo dejaremos.

-No, no puedes dejarlo, debes poner nuestros nombres en alto.

-Pero somos una pareja, Phichit, sin ti no es igual.

-Bien, ya pensaremos en algo, aún así, entrenarás mientras yo me inflo- sonreía el tailandés girándose para comenzar a desabrochar el botón del pantalón de Seung.

-¿Qué haces, cielo?- Phichit sólo sonrió colocándose a horcajadas sobre él besándolo casi con un ritmo salvaje.

\-----------------------------

Y mientras, en la casa de Jean e Isabella, la joven corría por todo el lugar verificando que todo estuviera a la perfección mientras su esposo afinaba su vieja guitarra en la sala.

-¡Diablos! Mi tatuaje- gritó la joven al pasar frente a uno de los espejos viendo que el vestido que llevaba dejaba ver ese gran tatuaje de una mandala que estaba justo al comienzo de su espalda.

-¿Qué tiene? No serás la primera madre que se haya embriagado en vacaciones, créeme, amor.

-Pero a las otras madres no las van a juzgar como a mí- dijo la joven saliendo de su habitación con un suéter ligero que cubría bien aquello -¿Cómo se me ocurrió? “Siempre seré un ser de paz”- susurró cuando caminó junto a Jean, este la tomó por la cintura para sentarla en su regazo y bajó el suéter con sensualidad besando tiernamente el tatuaje.

-Pues yo lo amo.

-Basta- sonrió la joven levantándose y recibiendo una nalgada en el acto, en ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta haciendo que casi sufriera un infarto por los nervios.

-Ya es hora- Isabella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor verificando por enésima vez su hogar cuando su vista fue hacia el mueble de la sala en donde descansaba su foto de bodas -¡No! Eso no- gritó tomándola y escondiéndola bajo uno de los cojines del sofá.

-No, Isabella, es nuestra foto de bodas, amor.

-Es mejor no arriesgarnos.

-De acuerdo- Jean se rindió alzando las palmas de sus manos, era imposible discutir con su esposa.

-Pórtate normal- susurró la joven señalando a su esposo mientras Jean le guñaba un ojo.

Unos minutos después estaban siendo inspeccionados por la trabajadora social que había tocado el timbre esa mañana.

-¿Y planean traer al bebé a ésta casa?- Isabella dudó, no había pensado en ello, quizá no era buena idea traer un bebé a ese hogar tan cerca del tren, el ruido y los movimientos que a veces había quizá podían provocarle ansiedad.

-Sí- dijo Jean sin dudar siendo contrariado por Isabella.

-No, no, claro que no, ésta casa sólo es de alquiler, queremos comprar una casa, una casa linda y grande con jardín, sin piscina y sin objetos peligrosos.

Decía Isabella siguiendo a la trabajadora quien caminaba por toda la casa haciendo anotaciones en la libreta que llevaba en las manos sin poner real atención o al menos eso pensaba la pareja.

-Sí, nos mudaremos a una nube de algodón- dijo Jean con sarcasmo haciendo que Isabella lo golpeara en las costillas a espaldas de la trabajadora.

-Y ¿Por qué eligieron Etiopía?- preguntó la mujer mientras continuaba su recorrido.

-Le juro que seríamos felices adoptando en cualquier parte, pero estuvimos en listas de espera sin éxito, después vimos Etiopía y nos enamoramos de la cultura.

-¿En qué trabaja, señor Leroy?

-Hago la música para los comerciales, tengo un buen seguro.

-¿Y qué tal va el negocio de la fotografía, señora Leroy?

-Bien, aún espero el montaje de una exhibición pero por el momento trabajo en el acuario- sonrió la joven tratando de agradarle a esa mujer.

Una vez terminado el recorrido, la trabajadora se sentó junto a ellos en la sala para esclarecer su veredicto.

-¿Será un año?

-Deben ser pacientes, en promedio es un año, quizá menos o más.

-¿Más? No hay problema, suena excelente- decía Jean quien tenía a Isabella colgada de su brazo con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Significa que le agradamos?- preguntó la joven mientras la mujer le sonreía.

-No encontré nada malo, pero necesitan mejorar la casa si se quedan aquí y ¿Tienen una foto de bodas? A las autoridades etíopes les agradan las fotos de bodas en el expediente.

-No tenemos- soltó la joven enseguida pero Jean intervino.

-Sí tenemos.

-No, JJ, no tenemos- sonrió la joven diciéndole aquello entre dientes mirando a su esposo quien parecía burlarse de ella.

-Sí la tenemos, Bella.

-Se perdió, amor ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh, claro que si la tenemos y está justo…aquí- dijo levantándose un poco para levantar el cojín en donde estaba sentado y así sacar la vergonzosa foto, la trabajadora tomó aquella foto colocando una expresión de sorpresa -Fue en las Vegas, una boda de disfraces- y efectivamente así había sido, Jean vestía como el rey del rock ‘n roll e Isabella como una bailarina de samba.

-Yo era Elvis y Bella…mi corista- la joven sonrió al no quedarle de otra.

-Lea vamos a decir que se perdió en una mudanza- dijo la trabajadora regresando la fotografía con una sonrisa.

-Excelente- dijo Isabella tomando la fotografía colocándola contra su pecho, otra de las cosas que como su tatuaje quería ocultar.

\------------------------

-Yuuri, me quiero tomar mis cinco minutos para molestar a mis hijas- decía Yuko sacudiendo algunas cosas del lugar sin recibir respuesta del nipón -¿Yuuri?- preguntó la castaña viendo como sólo se asomaba uno de los pies del nipón de la habitación de descanso -¿Yuuri?- el nipón despertó asustado mientras Yuko le sonreía extrañada, el azabache comenzó a limpiar un poco de la saliva que escurría por la comisura de su boca mientras enfocaba la mirada -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo…tuve un sueño increíble, soñé que era un canguro y tenía una linda bolsa- dijo tomándose el vientre.

-Suena bien, yo necesitaría tres de esas.

-Sí- susurró mirando a la nada mientras, sin pensarlo, se llevó ambas manos a sus pezones, comenzando a rascarlos ante la mirada extrañada de su amiga.

-Deberías decirle a Víktor que haga eso.

-Auch- dijo el nipón frunciendo el ceño pero de pronto, la sorpresa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro lanzando un grito ahogado.


	5. Dos bebés en la familia

Maldecía haber perdido ante el imbécil carnívoro y sobre todo, haberse ido a tomar esa cerveza, hablar con él, perderse en su tierna mirada de cachorro y tener sexo, claro.

-Rayos- susurró dejando de lado la muestra de embarazo, mejor dicho, las tres muestras que marcaban positivo.

-Yuri, date prisa, necesito orinar- decía Minami afuera del baño, Yuri salió mirándolo con molestia.

-Dos minutos, eso tarde- exclmaó mientras Minami lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Qué te sucede? Creí que ya habías tenido sexo- Yuri lo ignoró saliendo de su vista y encerrándose en su cuarto sin saber qué hacer.

\---------------------------

-Ésta es la casa, es ésta, JJ.

-Estás loca, cielo, no vinimos a comprar sólo a mirar- sonreía Jean mientras Isabella se colgaba de su brazo mirando esa enorme y lujosa casa.

-Pero adoro los pisos de madera, amor.

-¿Quieres la casa o el bebé, cariño?

-Quiero ambos- respondió con un puchero -Quiero la casa con el bebé.

-No podemos ambos, mi vida- en ese instante, un nipón vuelto loco con cuatro palitas de plástico en la mano entraba a esa casa para ver a su esposo.

Víktor Nikiforov les estaba mostrando esa casa a los Leroy, eso lo sabía bien Yuuri y no dudó en correr hasta él en cuanto supo los resultados.

-¡Víktor! ¡Víktor!

-¿Yuuri?- dijo el platinado saliendo de la cocina extrañado al ver a su esposo llegar hasta su trabajo.

-¡Amor! Lo logramos ¡Estamos esperando un bebé!- gritó Yuuri antes de arrojarse a su esposo y besarle todo el rostro mientras el platinado sonreía entusiasmado quedándose sin habla.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo embaracé!- sonreía Víktor hacía Jean e Isabella quienes los felicitaban, aunque la joven con algo de tristeza y envidia en su sonrisa.

\------------------------------

Y esa misma tarde, Yuuri y Víktor debían darle la noticia del bebé al padre del platinado, y justamente se encontraban afuera de una enorme e intimidante mansión con un Víktor reteniendo la respiración.

-Deja de preocuparte, cariño.

-Sí, lo sé amor, pero siempre me regaña por alguna estupidez.

-No permitas que te altere, sólo respira- decía el nipón tocando el timbre esperando con una enorme sonrisa.

-Claro.

-Sólo respira- dijo el nipón sintiendo de repente una molestia naúsea que se convertía poco a poco en una gran molestia en su estómago, el cual vació en la hermosa jardinera de la entrada antes de que el ama de llaves les abriera.

Yakov Nikiforov era el padre de Víktor, un retirado campeón de patinaje de los años 80’s, el mejor de su época y que ahora se dedicaba a restaurar autos de carrera.

Pero no sólo eso, la madre de Víktor había muerto cuando él tenía sólo cinco años y Yakov nunca buscó a nadie más, hasta hacía unos años atrás, una mujer que se había convertido en la madrastra de Víktor y quien ahora comía junto a ellos.

-Papá, Yuuri y yo les tenemos una noticia importante.

-Estamos embarazados- dijeron al unísono con una gran sonrisa mientras Yakov y su esposa se miraban con una sonrisa algo diferente, casi de complicidad.

-¡No lo creo!- soltó la joven sonriendo mientras Yakov reía.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nosotros también- soltó la chica sonriendo mientras Yakov besaba las mejillas de su esposa.

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?- preguntó Víktor, eso debía ser una broma.

-No, así que sólo nos queda felicitarnos- sonrió Yakov alzando los brazos en dirección a su hijo quien hizo una mueca.

-Santo Dios, no tenía idea de que lo estuvieran intentando- decía Víktor con el ceño fruncido mientras Yakov y su esposa se miraban alegres.

-No, no lo estábamos.

-No hijo, pero ésta pistola no es de salva- una gran risa se escuchó por parte de su esposa mientras Yuuri y Víktor hacían una mueca algo incómodos.

-Ustedes llevan intentándolo dos o tres meses ¿Cierto?- decía la joven esposa de Yakov mientras Yuuri bajaba la mirada algo avergonzado.

-Dos años, Mila- respondió Yuuri a la joven que lo miró con un puchero y tomando su mano mientras Víktor fruncía los labios.

Mila Babicheva era el nombre de la esposa de Yakov, madrastra de Víktor y menor que él por nueve años.

-Sí, dos años, pero no todo es una carrera ¿Cierto?

-No si sabes que llegarás primero- respondió su padre haciéndolo enojar mientras Yuuri apretaba su muslo por debajo de la mesa, sabía que Víktor detestaba el lado competitivo de su padre.

-Sí, papá, tienes razón- espetó evitando una discusión.

-Vamos a celebrar, acompáñame por un trago a Las Vegas- sonreía Yakov refiriéndose al bar que tenía junto a la piscina.

-No quiero ir a Las Vegas- decía el platinado mientras su padre se levantaba de la mesa.

-Hijo, vamos, tendré un nieto y tú un hermano.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- susurró haciendo que Yuuri lo golpeara levemente.

-Víktor, ahora- reprendió Yuuri tratando de hacer más amena la relación de esos dos. Víktor cedió rodando los ojos dejando a Mila y a Yuuri juntos.

-Ay Yuuri, estoy tan feliz de tener a un experto en bebés en la familia ¿Ya sentiste algo?

-Alegría, algo de cansancio, naúseas, taquicardia y comezón en los pezones, pero todo eso prueba que un milagro crece dentro de mí- decía Yuuri dejando atrás toda la vergüenza mientras Mila lo escuchaba con una sonrisa.

-Es un milagro ¿No es cierto? Imaginé que tenía que olvidarme del pilates, de correr, del tenis, de los aeróbicos pero nada de eso, resulta que tengo toda esta energía extra.

-Y qué lo digas- decía Yakov llegando de nuevo a la mesa junto con Víktor, Yuuri tenía en el rostro algo de desconcierto al escuchar a Mila, _¿No sentía nada? ¿De verdad ni un poco de naáseas? ¿Energía?_

-Además, siempre me siento con ansias de sexo.

-Entiendo, entiendo- hablaba Víktor tratando de silenciar a su madrastra pero parecía que no lo lograría.

-Y con sólo olfatear a Yakov siento que tengo que montarlo, tiene un motor con una potencia…

-Hormonas ¿Qué hacer?- decía Yakov sonriendo mientras Mila lo abrazaba besando sus mejillas.

-No lo sé, tal vez no hablarlo durante la comida- decía Víktor mirando a esos dos con desagrado.

Una vez terminando de comer, Víktor y Yuuri decidieron volver a casa, aunque claro que deseaban hacerlo desde que llegaron.

-Todo te quedó delicioso, Mila- decía Yuuri caminando a lado de la joven pelirroja mientras Víktor y Yakov iban detrás.

-Ay, yo no lo preparé, ya sabes que Yakov no me quiere en la cocina.

-Tu mamá y yo quisiéramos que se quedaran más tiempo- dijo el ruso mayor tomando el hombro de su hijo.

-No es mi mamá- rezongó Víktor entre dientes.

-Quisiéramos pero debemos ir al centro comercial por pintura y unas cosas que necesitamos en el negocio- decía Yuuri inventando aquello para sacar a su esposo de ahí.

-Bien, ya saben lo que dicen, el dinero no lo es todo pero sí te mantiene conectado con tus hijos- decía Yakov sonriendo mientras sacaba un gran fajo de billetes dispuesto a dárselo a Víktor.

-No necesito nada, papá, un abrazo es suficiente.

-¿Seguro? De acuerdo- ambos se abrazaron para despedirse al igual que Yuuri y Mila, la pelirroja se acercó al platinado besando su mejilla.

-Un abrazo de mamá, mi pequeño, me enorgullece que vayas a ser padre- decía la joven abrazando a Víktor mientras Yuuri tenía otro pequeño ataque de naúseas.


	6. No estamos listos, pero lo estaremos

-Pues… es… ¡Rayos! ¿Seguro que lo hiciste bien?

-Solamente lo orinas, no es difícil, Otabek- respondía Yuri sentado en una jardinera mientras miraba al kazajo caminar frente a él de un lado a otro pasándose una mano por su cabello una y otra vez, estaban frente a sus camiones de comida y frente a cientos de personas que pasaban a su lado ignorantes de lo que sucedía.

-Sí lo sé es sólo que… lo hicimos una vez y…

-Sí, así es, sabes cómo funciona ¿No?- decía Yuri rodando los ojos y con molestia en la voz, era obvio que tampoco se sentía bien con aquello, jamás imaginó que eso sucedería, era estúpido sabiendo cómo funcionaba la naturaleza, pero quiso no creerlo.

-Y ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé ¿Tú que quieres hacer?- Otabek lo miró por primera vez después de la noticia con un deje de nerviosismo.

-Escucha, acabo de enterarme, tú eres que lo lleva dentro ¿No deberías decidir tú?- decía el kazajo sentándose junto a Yuri mientras éste le dedicaba una mirada repleta de enojo.

-Genial, genial ¿Sólo yo debo decidir?

-Yo no… no me refería a… ¡Qué horror! ¿Ahora nos casaremos?

-“Qué horror ¿Nos casaremos?” sí- soltó Yuri desviando la mirada.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Otabek sorprendido haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos por su estupidez.

-No, claro que no, es que si lo dices de esa manera de verdad no ayudas.

-Lo siento, sólo quiero hacer lo correcto.

-Entonces no preguntes idioteces, yo sólo…olvida que lo mencioné- dijo Yuri levantándose del lugar mientras Otabek hacía lo mismo, sólo que el rubio se alejaba.

-No, pero…

-Olvídalo porque ya lo resolveré como sea, no es tu problema.

-Yuri…

-No importa, debo volver al trabajo- finalizó el rubio saliendo de la vista del kazajo dejándolo confundido, no podía seguirlo si no tenía una respuesta y era claro que no la tenía.

\------------------------

Sacar las fotos en el acuario era el trabajo que en verdad remuneraba a su vida, además de que adoraba la vida marina. Isabella estaba en ese instante tomando un par de fotos de los delfines con algunos visitantes esa mañana.

Cuando terminó su turno, logró quitarse por fin el molesto traje de buzo lista para ir a su hogar y guardar todas esas cosas que había comprado durante su hora libre.

-¿Cómo está Jean? ¿Está emocionado?- preguntaba su amigo Michelle Crispino, quien era el gerente del lugar.

-Sí él…no, no lo está, JJ está…no lo sé tal vez no esté listo- decía la joven mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en la cajuela de su auto.

-Jamás lo están pero tiene solución, Emil tiene unos cuantos amigos, son como el “Club de la pelea” pero sin pelea, todos son padres con bebés y no hablan de lo que hacen ahí, a veces me gustaría ir con Emil pero debo estar aquí.

-Suena genial.

-Lo sé, pero lo único que sé es que cuando estaba esperando a Derek, Emil enloquecía, ahora ser padre le encanta, lleva a Derek y a Sala a todos lados, si quieres a Jean listo envíalo con esos chicos.

Isabella sonrió considerendo aquello y sonriéndole para enseguida pedirle que Emil le llamase a Jean.

\---------------------

-Tu presión sanguínea está bien al igual que tu salud y él hará que te mantengas en forma ¿Cierto?

-Cierto- respondía Seung sonriendo a la doctora de Phichit, era su tercera visita ya que el tailandés deseaba todo en orden.

-Bien, aquí tienes un panfleto con información.

-Adoro eso, la información es lo mío- sonreía Phichit tomando aquel tríptico de la mano de su doctora.

-Entonces adorarás el muro- señalaba la doctora a su lado mostrando el enorme muro con decenas de panfletos -Los veré en un mes- se despidió mientras Phichit elegía entre tantos papeles a su alcance mientras Seung rodaba los ojos.

-Basta cielo, no quiero saber todo lo que puede salir mal.

-Debo saberlo todo, amamantar, almacenamiento de cordón y circuncisión. sí o no- leía Phichit en cada panfleto que tomaba haciendo su pareja abriera los ojos sorprendido con cada uno.

-Claro que sí, ¿Cómo pueden cuestionarlo?

-Necesito leer más de esto para estar completamente seguros-

-La respuesta es sí.

-Ya cielo, toma más de esos y vámonos- sonreía Phichit dada por terminada su discusión, por ahora.

\-------------------------

No había podido pensar en nada más que en la vida que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él, estaba asustado, y molesto, con él por supuesto, no sabía qué hacer aún, era tan confuso y difícil.

-¿Nos vamos?

-No…yo, iré a caminar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Minami mirando a su amigo un tanto desganado, seguro Otabek lo había plantado de nuevo.

-Sí, claro, te veré en la casa- el mayor le sonrió desordenando su cabello y subiéndose al camión de comida listo para ir a casa.

Una vez fuera de su vista, Yuri resopló mirando la calle, hasta que se dio la vuelta mirando a Otabek quien lo miraba con cierta tristeza.

-No voy a olvidarlo.

-Bien- resopló Yuri evitando sonreír, se negaba a aceptarlo, le gustaba Otabek desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, claro que no había planeado tener un bebé suyo pero ahí estaba, brindándole su apoyo.

Caminaron por el parque hasta que Otabek le ofreció llevarlo a su casa en su motocicleta, lo cierto es que no habían hablado del bebé, sólo de ellos, para conocerse un poco más.

Otabek supo que Yuri era huérfano desde los diez años y su abuelo vivía en San Petersburgo, tenía una carrera culinaria y era alérgico a los camarones.

Por otra parte, Yuri supo que Otabek había nacido en Kazajistán y vivió ahí hasta los 5 años hasta que sus padres lo trajeron a Rusia, entró a la carrera de leyes pero la dejó en cuanto supo que la comida era lo suyo, tenía una hermana menor y adoraba mezclar música.

Llegaron a la casa de Yuri, donde Minami los esperaba con una mascarilla de aguacate en el rostro, quedándose con la boca abierta en cuanto vio al kazajo, jamás lo había visto de cerca, era tan…perfecto.

-Minami, él es Otabek Altin, Otabek, él es Minam, se quedará ésta noche- decía Yuri mientras Otabek levantaba una mano sonriendo de lado mientras Minami no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Pensé que habías dicho “Lindo Otabek” no “Ardiente Otabek”, así se hace, Yuri- sonrió su compañero haciéndolo enrojecer.

-Hasta mañana, Minami- dijo molesto cruzando la sala con Otabek detrás para ir a su habitación.

-¿Dijiste que soy lindo?- preguntó el kazajo una vez en la habitación del rubio.

-Ignóralo, no le harás caso a alguien con aguacate en el rostro ¿O sí?

-Si tú tuvieras aguacate en el cuerpo, con gusto.

-Y eso fue precisamente lo que nos llevó a esto- decía Yuri señalando su vientre mientras Otabek sonreía. Estaba más relajado, Yuri le gustaba, quizá demasiado.

\-----------------------------

-Irás ¿Cierto?- decía Isabella entrando al estudio de Jean haciendo que éste negara con la cabeza.

-No voy a ir, ya tengo amigos

-Pero ellos no tienen bebés, JJ.

-Sí, y eso suena genial.

-Emil va con ellos, a ti te agrada Emil.

-Sólo en las reuniones y no me agrada que me obligues- respondía Jean sin voltear a ver a su esposa quien sonrió con picardía tomando el respaldo de la silla para girarlo y colocarse de rodillas ante Jean.

-Si vas a ir, ¿Entiendes?

-Cariño, intento trabajar y…

-Te haré lo que más te gusta- decía la chica acariciando los muslos de Jean quien la miró con una sonrisa y cediendo un poco.

-¿Segura? ¿Justo ahora?

-Sí- sonrió la joven sabiendo que Jean había caído.

\--------------------------------

Isabella lo había convencido, tenía que aceptarlo, ahora se encontraba en el parque esperando al club de padres del que su esposa hablaba, se sentía ridículo, pero lo haría sólo por ella.

Había muchas personas esa mañana, corriendo, haciendo pilates, aeróbicos y demás mientras él estaba sentado en una banca tomando un poco de café, le dio un sorbo y entonces dirigió su vista a la entrada del parque.

Y los vió.


	7. Los tres Mosqueteros

Y los vio entrando al parque, tres chicos llegando al lugar y los vio tal como si caminaran en cámara lenta.

Traían sus carriolas vacías mientras con cangureras llevaban a sus bebés en sus pechos, había juguetes por todos lados, biberones y chupetes, y en el rostro una sonrisa casi de satisfacción, con ellos caminaba un pequeño como de tres años, era Derek, el hijo de Emil, el único integrante que conocía.

-Hola, Emil- saludó Jean en cuanto pasaron a su lado.

-JJ, ellos son Leo y Georgi.

-Bienvenido a la hora feliz- saludó un castaño de nombre Leo -Caminemos, JJ- el canadiense los siguió sin chistar.

-Siento tu miedo, JJ, aún estás de ese lado- sonreía Emil.

-Quédate de ese lado, JJ, aquí es donde la felicidad muere- decía un serio Georgi.

-No le hagas caso a Georgi, tuvo una mala semana, Anya salió de viaje tres días y su pequeño Adrien se enfermó- dijo Emil aclarando los puntos -Bien, para que sepas, cuando estamos con Anya, su nombre es Misha pero aquí es Adrien.

-¿Entendiste, JJ? Adrien- repitió Leo haciendo que Jean asintiera confundido.

-Es muy importante, es la primera regla, no hay que hablar de lo que decimos aquí, es regla número uno- decía Emil.

-Entiendo.

-Nuestras parejas siempre controlan el universo bebé, y es comprensible, cargaron al bebé y lo expulsaron de una manera dolorosa- dijo Leo- Pero aquí somos libres, no hay nadie vigilándonos, si le ponemos el pañal al revés, si olvidamos calentar el biberón, no sucede nada.

-¿Quieres olvidar las zanahorias y darle a tu hijo chatarra? Está permitido y su tu esposa le pone a tu hijo Misha, y quieres olvidar esa estupidez, lo llamas Adrien- dijo Georgi.

-¿Y de donde salió ese nombre?- preguntó JJ haciendo que Georgi rodara los ojos de sólo recordar.

-Del Cirque Du Solei.

-Qué estupidez, al menos Guang me dejó elegir el nombre del bebé- decía Leo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Daniel, apenas y tenemos el primero, espero tener al menos otros cinco, así cargarían mi féretro.

-Cállate, Leo, yo tengo dos y me estoy volviendo loco- decía Emil y Jean lo sabía. Conocía a Derek y a la pequeña Sala, nombrada así por la hermana de Michele.

-El sólo recordar el precio de la universidad me dan ganas de llorar- dijo Georgi con su pequeño Misha en el pecho y en su carriola una linda niña llamada Jasmine.

Pararon junto a un campo de entrenamiento para así poder sacar unas cervezas, en ese momento, Jean vio a un hombre rubio que se acercaba a ellos, parecía estar entrenando al no traer camiseta y lucir esos perfectos abdominales.

-Chicos, es Chris- dijo Emil haciendo que Leo y Georgi olvidaran a sus hijos para saludar a ese chico.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado?- saludó el rubio para enseguida dirigirse a Jean -¿Novato?

-Chris, él es JJ.

-Hola, Chris- saludó el canadiense.

-Genial, ¿Todos bien?

-Así es amigo, teníamos mucho sin verte ¿Dónde estabas?

-En Costa Rica, por trabajo.

-Genial, Chris es fotógrafo de surfistas, se la pasa viajando todo el tiempo- explicó Emil haciendo que Jena asintiera mirando al rubio, quien ahora estaba haciendo lagartijas en el piso.

-Vamos, chicos, ustedes viven el sueño de verdad- dijo Chris sin cansancio en su voz.

-Cambiaría un día de mi sueño por el tuyo- decía Leo sonriendo.

-Y tú ¿Qué cuentas, JJ? ¿Tu pareja está esperando?- preguntó.

-Su nombre es Isabella, y no, nosotros adoptaremos, ahora mismo estamos buscando una casa, pero no creo que la compremos.

Entonces todos comenzaron a reírse haciendo que Jean los mirara confundido, esos tipos eran extraños.

-Hermano, hermano, hermano, cuando tu esposa te dice que mires una casa, compras esa casa.

-No voy a hacerlo, Emil.

-Claro que lo harás- dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-Nos avisas cuando te mudes- sonreía Georgi haciendo que Jean sonriera incómodo, podrían ser extraños, pero tenían más experiencia que él y estaba seguro que sabían de lo que hablaban.

\------------------------

-Sí, gracias, tenga un hermoso día- agradeció Yuuri al teléfon para después colgar -¡Yuko! ¡Yuko!

-¿Qué sucede, Yuuri?- respondía la joven bajándose de la escalera donde sacudía los estantes mientras Yuuri lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No creerás esto, pero ahora estás viendo al próximo presentador en la siguiente expo nacional de la maternidad y paternidad.

-Vaya, Yuuri, eso es increíble.

-Lo sé- sonreía el nipón sonriendo con ganas, en ese momento, el celular junto al teléfono comenzó a timbrar haciendo que Yuuri lo arrojara al suelo y comenzara a pisarlo hasta que no se escuchara más mientras Yuko lo miraba con una mueca, así como los compradores que tenía esa mañana -Lo siento, no más celulares, estoy cargando un milagro y no quiero ningún sonido estresante.

-Pero… ese era mi teléfono- dijo Yuko mientras Yuuri le sonreía apenado.

\--------------------------

Isabella llegó hasta el lugar donde trabajaba Jean, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro cuando entró a su estudio, ni siquiera tocó la puerta, sólo la abrió viendo a todo el equipo de Jean mirando un nuevo comercial.

-¿Les importa si me llevó a JJ por unos segundos?- preguntó la joven mientras los demás negaban, Jean la acompañó extrañado -Lo consiguieron.

-¿El qué?

-Al bebé.

-¿Tan pronto? Debía pasar un año o más- decía Jean con cierto desconcierto, pero su esposa no parecía notarlo con toda la alegría que tenía en cuanto lo llevó a su oficina para encender la computadora de Jean y poder recibir la videollamada de la trabajadora social.

-Tuvieron suerte, les enviaré las fotografías, sólo tiene seis semanas y aún no tiene un nombre, tampoco tenemos antecedentes médicos familiares y seguramente no los tendremos así que espero no sea un problema.

-No, no lo es- decía la joven con una enorme sonrisa.

-No- soltó Jean con menos emoción -No lo es.

-Excelente, me despido, adiós. Enseguida le envío las fotografías, piensen en un nombre, papás- dijo la trabajadora con una sonrisa y cerrando la llamada.

Unos minutos después y tenían las fotos de su bebé, era un hermoso niño.

-¡Ay, por Dios ¡JJ, es un ángel, se llamará como tú cielo, ¿Ya lo sientes?- se giró la joven para ver a su esposo quien sólo le sonrió forzadamente -Seremos una familia, Jean- dijo la joven, entonces Jean sintió todo el peso de esa palabra, pensado _¿Realmente quiero esto?_


	8. Ya falta menos bebé

-¿Irás conmigo?

-Te dije que estaría contigo pasara lo que pasara- respondió Otabek mientras Yuri sonreía de lado, era su primera cita con el médico y su primer ultrasonido.

-Buenos días, joven Plisetsky, veo que lo acompaña su esposo- dijo el doctor recibiéndolos.

-No… nosotros no, él…

-Mucho gusto, Otabek Altin- sonrió el kazajo estrechando la mano del médico interrumpiendo así la verborrea del rubio quien suspiró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Estaba nervioso, hacía unos meses peleaba con el kazajo por comida, días después salían, tenían sexo y ahora estaban en una consulta médica porque estaban esperando a su bebé.

_Su bebé._

-Bien, joven Plisetsky, va a subir su playera y le colocaré un poco de gel, sentirá un poco de frío, pero es para que el estudio- decí el médico, que era un hombre mayor con una sonrisa genuina que te invitaba a confiar en él. Yuri se trepó a la camilla y subió su playera en donde estaba apenas un pequeño bulto.

El doctor le colocó un poco de gel que al contacto era frío haciendo que Yuri sintiera escalofríos aunque no sabía si era por el gel. Sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo lo hacía, conocería a su bebé. Otabek tomó su mano dándole apoyo sonriéndole.

La pequeña palita se movía sobre su vientre colocando unas imágenes borrosas en la pantalla que tenían enfrente.

-Esto de aquí es su cabecita, su espalda, sus pies y manos, por el tamaño diría que tiene sólo 15 semanas.

-Vaya- suspiró Otabek mirando aquello y apretando la mano de Yuri quien miraba todo eso con una sonrisa y los ojos un poco humedecidos.

-Aún no se logra distinguir el sexo.

-Luego será- susurró Yuri sonriendo mientras Otabek continuaba mirando a la pantalla.

-Es… increíble Yuri… nuestro bebé.

-Nuestro bebé- susurró Yuri sintiendo felicidad por primera vez desde que se había enterado que estaba esperando.

Pero no era el único que había ido a su ultrasonido, Yuuri y Víktor tenían esa visita con el médico para saber el género de su bebé.

-Es un varón- decía su doctor mirando la pantalla del ultrasonido.

-Un varón…Víktor…amor- soltó Yuuri emocionado.

-Un niño, ¡Un niño!- dijo Víktor besando la frente de Yuuri quien tenía un vientre algo abultado.

-Es un varón, pero su esposo tiene más liquido del normal, sólo un aumento leve, lo vamos a monitorizar.

-Claro, claro- sonreía Yuuri mirando a su bebé en esa pantalla evitando preocuparse por lo que médico decía.

Mila y Yakov también estaban en el médico, Mila sonreía encantada de saber qué era lo que les esperaba a ella y su esposo.

-Es una niña.

-Oh, una mini yo- sonreía Mila mientras Yakov besaba su mano y sus mejillas.

-Esperen, es un niño- decía su doctora algo confundida moviendo el artefacto de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono igualmente confundidos.

-Ustedes… serán padres de mellizos- soltó la doctora mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- gritó Mila alcanzando como pudo a abrazar a su esposo quien miraba maravillado esa pantalla, no se sentía de esa manera desde que había nacido Víktor.

Por otra parte, Seung y Phichit estaban en su consulta mensual con su doctora y ésta vez, les diría que esperaban o al menos eso deseaba el tailandes.

-Supongo que quieren saber el género del bebé o ¿Será sorpresa?

-Sí- dijo Phichit decidido.

-Sorpresa- contradijo Seung quien sujetaba la mano de Phichit, este lo miró extrañado.

-Seung, estoy esperando un bebé, ya es sorpresa suficiente- dijo rodando los ojos para después mirar a su doctora -Queremos saber.

-Es una niña.

-¡Ay! una niña- musitó Phichit sonriendo haciendo que Seung sonriera maravillándose poco a poco con la noticia.

\-----------------------------

-Qué linda niña.

-Es varón, papá- dijo Víktor mientras Yakov sostenía en sus manos la fotografía del ultrasonido, estaban cenando ya que Yakov y Mila los habían invitado para darles una noticia.

-Ahora parecen monstruos de Lago Ness, igual que los míos- dijo la pelirroja con su característica sonrisa.

-¿Míos?- preguntó Víktor consternado, Mila sonrió sacando su celular y mostrándoles el video de su ultrasonido en 3D.

-Vaya… mellizos- exclamó Yuuri mirando aquello casi con envidia mientras Víktor sonreía confundido.

-¡Sí! Tendré una mini yo y un mini Víktor.

-Genial, mamá estaría orgullosa- dijo el platinado con sarcasmo dándole un sorbo a su vodka.

-Víktor- reprendió el nipón, su esposo parecía no poder contener sus palabras, aunque Yakov y Mila estaban tan ensimismados mirando de nuevo su ultrasonido que no escucharon a Víktor.

-Hijo, no debes sentirte desplazado, tu papá y yo te querremos como siempre, no vamos a querer más a tus hermanos- Víktor hizo una mueca extraña por las incómodas palabras de Mila mientras Yuuri apretaba su muslo intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Eso es muy dulce, Mila- sonrió Yuuri, la pelirroja solía hablarle a Víktor como si fuese su hijo. Extraño para una chica que era menor que el platinado.

-Tendremos a tres Nikiforov ahora- dijo Yakov bastante orgulloso.

-Tres, santo Dios, es genial ¿No es cierto?- decía Víktor con la voz un poco elevada y tomándose de un sólo trago su vodka.

-Ay, Yuuri después iré a visitarte para hablar de nuestros bebés, necesito saber todo sobre mellizos.

-Sí, claro que sí Mila, hay tanto que saber.

-Bueno, felicidades, ahora tendré tres número uno- sonreía Yakov elevando su copa de vino mientras Yuuri y Mila alzaban sus vasos de limonada y Víktor se servía otro vaso de vodka.


	9. Vacío

-¿Qué?

-Ahí… alto, ahí… muéstrame esa barriga- decía Otabek con una cámara en las manos sobre la cama mientras Yuri se colocaba junto a la ventana sonriendo levantándose su playera. Esa noche les tocaba dormir en la casa de Yuri y gracias al cielo que Minami había salido de fiesta o lo tendría acosando al kazajo..

-Apenas comienza a notarse- dijo Yuri alzándose de hombros bajando su playera y acostándose junto a Otabek.

-Tomaremos una cada semana y veremos cómo engordas.

-Qué lindo, gracias- el kazajo dejó de lado la cámara para atraer a Yuri hacia sí y besar su pequeña barriga -Me alegra que estés aquí.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-¿Y dónde más iba a estar?- finalizó Otabek besando los suaves labios del rubio quien lo recibió gustoso.

Esa noche nevaba, Yuri estaba acurrucado junto a Otabek, eran la 1:47 de la mañana cuando sintió un fuerte dolor punzante que atravesaba su vientre, se removió molesto aún algo dormido, pero lo que terminó por despertarlo fue otro punzante dolor mucho más fuerte que el anterior y una húmedad que comenzaba a acumularse en su pijama.

-Otabek… despierta- susurró sentándose y levantando la cobija mirando la enorme mancha roja en la cama.

-¿Ah?- respondió el kazajo dormido dándose la vuelta, Yuri comenzó a sacudir su brazo ahora con algo de ansiedad.

-Estoy sangrando… Otabek, hay sangre- susurró el rubio haciendo que Otabek se levantara rápidamente alzando las cobijas viendo la cantidad de sangre que salía de Yuri.

Enseguida se pusieron algo abrigador para ir hacia el auto del rubio e ir al hospital. En cuanto llegaron lo pasaron a la sala de urgencias, le colocaron una bata y por suerte dejaron que Otabek lo acompañara.

Una vez que el médico le hizo un ultrasonido, el rostro de este se descompuso un poco haciendo que Yuri humedeciera sus ojos, el médico sólo negó tomando su mano.

Había perdido a su bebé.

Después de un par de procedimientos, lo dejaron ir a casa esa misma madrugada, el regreso fue bastante silencioso, no había nada que decir hasta que estuvieron frente al pórtico, Yuri sólo tenía algo que decir.

-Es culpa mía… lo deseé en algún momento.

-No digas eso, no es tu culpa ¿Entiendes?- dijo Otabek tomando su mano, pero Yuri la retiró enseguida.

-Jamás sentí una patada- susurró más para sí mismo.

-Eso no…

-Felicidades, ya te liberaste- dijo el rubio quitándose el cinturón dispuesto a bajarse del auto.

-Yuri no digas eso, por favor.

-Adiós- Yuri bajó del auto sin importarle la ventisca de nieve. El kazajo bajó también, no podía hacerle eso.

-Oye, Yuri, espera- el rubio se giró molesto.

-No somos una pareja, jamás hemos tenido una cita de verdad así que hagámonos un favor y dejemos de fingir.

-¡Yuri!- gritó Minami llegando a la casa con un par de copas de más.

-Yuri…- susurró Otabek sin saber qué más decir, estaba triste y confundido, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su amigo tomando su brazo y mirando a Otabek, quien lucía triste y confundido.

-Sí, vamos adentro- dijo el rubio sin mirar al kazajo para entrar a su casa junto a Minami. Todo se había terminado, aunque quizá ni siquiera comenzó.

\----------------------------

Phichit estaba ahora en una sesión de fotos, su gran barriga en la portada de la revista de deportes, estaba feliz pero algo molesto, no deseaba que vieran el globo que era ahora.

-¿Te darías prisa? Está presionando mi vejiga- se quejó mirando al fotógrafo quien le dedico una sonrisa amable.

-Todo listo, luces espectacular Phichit.

-Gracias- en ese momento, una de las fotógrafas le pasó su celular el cual estaba vibrando, sonrió en cuanto vio la foto se Seung en la pantalla.

-Hola, cielo, ¿Lo viste?

-¿El video de la circuncisión? Sí, avísame para la próxima vez que no esté comiendo- se quejaba el coreano.

-¡Fue asqueroso! Nadie debería ver como se hacen los embutidos, Phichit- gritaba Celestino a un lado de Seung. Era su entrenador y estaba justo en el momento en el que el coreano puso el video.

-No dejaré que nadie lastime a mi bebé, Seung, es horrible- dijo el tailandés ignorando a Celestino.

-Phichit, te lo juro, no lo recordará.

-Médicamente no es necesario, y leí que hace que el pene sea menos sensible.

-Para eso lo haces, para que dures más, mejora tus relaciones- decía Seung sonriendo mientras Celestino lo miraba con desprecio.

-Es perfecto como es, no entiendo el punto de ésta discusión, ¿Cuál es?

-Que yo lo tengo así, mis padres son judíos.

-Exacto cielo, tus padres tú y son mitad judíos, dijiste que ponían árbol de mitad.

-Bueno, mi pene es muy judío- continuaba Seung defendiendo su posición.

-¿Y yo no tengo voz ni voto en lo que le pasé al bebé?

-Me sentiría desplazado si no se la hicieras, cariño, también tengo voz y voto.

-Bien, bien, discutiremos esto en casa.

-Claro, amor, además Celestino ya me quiere en la pista. Te amo.

-Te amo- finalizó Phichit alzándose de hombros sabiendo que tenía ganada esa batalla.

\-----------------------------

-No lo sé, de repente recibimos una llamada y ya tengo un bebé.

-Así es, ya tienes un bebé- decía Emil caminando junto a Jean. Leo y Georgi estaban detrás jugando carreras con sus carriolas, y claro, con bebés incluidos. El candiense les acababa de contar la noticia de la reciente adopción.

-Esto no es bueno, dijeron que se tardarían como un año o más ¿Entiendes? y es lo único seguro en la adopción, el tiempo, necesitaba ese tiempo para estar preparado.

-Nunca estás preparado, es subirte al tren y tratar de que no te asesinen- sonreía Emil provocándole naúseas.

-Excelente, me siento mejor- resopló Jean mientras Leo se acercaba a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes pánico? Tenlo, y mucho, pero en tu caso adoptar es menos complicado. No pasarás por el hospital viendo como tu esposa toma tu mano hasta destrozarla mientras el bebé sale.

-Gracias, Leo- decía Jean sarcástico forzando una sonrisa.

-De nada- sonrió el checo.

-¿Y si me odia? ¿Qué tal si quiere matarme mientras duermo cuando tenga 15?- continuaba Jean tomándose el rostro con ambas manos algo desesperado.

-Pues sucederá si no fuiste un gran padre- respondió Georgi uniéndoseles.

-Sería como cualquier tragedia griega- sonreía Leo.

-No me asusten, hablo en serio ¿Quieren ayudarme?

-Todo estará bien, sólo supera el miedo a los bebés, ellos olfatean el temor, como los osos y lobos- decía Emil sonriéndole mientras Jean cada vez se sentía peor.

-Sí, inténtalo, deberías cargar a mi bebé- decía Georgi haciendo que los demás se opusieran de inmediato.

-No, no toques a su bebé. Adrien es igual a una granada y estallará, mejor toma a Daniel, se me cayó del cambiador la semana pasada y no lloró- sonrió Leo tomando a su bebé para acercárselo a Jean.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu bebe se cayó de un cambiador? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Es muy posible, JJ, tan común como lo crees pero esa es la regla número dos, no juzgamos- sonreía Emil -Hay cosas que pasan, hace unos días Sala se comió un cigarrillo.

-Me equivoqué de bebé en la guardería- secundó Georgi haciendo que Jean lo mirara sorprendido o asustado.

-Sólo anímate- sonrió Leo dándole a Daniel, Jean lo tomó alejándolo lo más posible de él, de pronto el bebé comenzó a llorar haciendo que se lo devolviera enseguida a su amigo.

-Espero que la adopción tenga cláusula de devolución- dijo derrotado.

-Oigan, es Chris- sonrió Emil señalando al rubio quien se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Chris! ¡Chris!- comenzaron a corear los chicos mientras Jean ignoraba todo aquello pensando en sus penas.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien- dijeron al unísono aunque Leo lo miraba como si de un ídolo se tratase.

-¡Dios! eres tan alto- sonreía mirándolo embelesado.

-Novato ¿Estás bien?- soltó el rubio acercándose al canadiense quien le sonrió.

-Sí, vomitaré en cualquier instante, pero bien.

-Genial, debo irme chicos, sigan viviendo el sueño- se despidió el rubio corriendo hacia otra dirección mientras los chicos lo vitoreaban, excepto Jean, quien de verdad estaba a nada de volver su desayuno.


	10. Hada embarazada

-Mickey, ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Isabella saliendo del estanque de agua con ese molesto y pesado traje de buceo.

-Once y media- respondió su amigo llegando hasta ella quien salió corriendo para vestirse, Mickey la siguió extrañado -¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó en cuanto salió de los vestidores.

-Tengo veinte minutos para llegar a las rebajas de bebés, soy adicta a las cosas de bebés- decía la joven sonriendo.

Mickey la acompañó a comprar todo lo necesario y lo que no, también, así él podía comprar algo para sus pequeños Derek y Sala, además podría decirle a Isabella lo que había evitado toda la mañana.

-Conseguí calcetas, un columpio-mecedora, baberos y biberones.

-Sí, claro- dijo Mickey ausente mientras Isabella comenzaba a guardar todo eso en su cajuela.

-¿Mickey? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- preguntó en cuanto vio al italiano algo perdido.

-Bella, lamento decírtelo pero tuvimos junta de presupuesto y no creo que renueven tu contrato, fuiste la última en contratar.

-Pero este es mi empleo principal, ya íbamos a comprar la casa- soltó la joven mirándolo sorprendida y algo decepcionada.

-Te juro que haré todo lo que pueda, pero sabes que no es mi decisión.

-Entiendo- dijo cerrando su auto y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del piloto.

-Lo lamento, Bella.

-Sí… amm, hazme un favor, sólo no le digas a JJ, hasta que consiga un nuevo empleo- dijo antes de subirse a su auto.

-Claro.

\--------------------------

-Cielo, llegaste ¿Quieres algo de comer?- saludaba Phichit recibiendo a Seung con un beso, beso que fue dado en una revista que colocó el coreano frente a su cara, revista donde salía Phichit en la portada.

-“No pienso circuncidar a mi bebé” bien hecho, bien hecho y en la portada- se quejó el coreano.

-Juro que te lo iba a decir, yo no les dije eso en la entrevista, escucharon nuestra conversación y pusieron eso, jamás hablaría sobre nosotros- soltó Phichit con un puchero, lo cierto es que sí había hablado de ello durante la entrevista.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto eso?

-Porque no creo que sea correcto, yo lo llevo dentro.

-Ajá y yo te ayudé con eso, no lo olvides, la paternidad es compartida- dijo el coreano señalándolo.

-Amor y compromiso, Seung.

-Te lo he demostrado, Phichit, duermo en tu casa, pasamos Navidad con tu familia.

-Sí pero yo sacrifiqué mi cuerpo y la temporada de patinaje- dijo señalándose la barriga comenzando a molestarse.

-¿Y eso significa que tendrás la última palabra?

-No, significa que en cada relación hay un jefe la manada.

-¿Y eres tú?

-Así es- dijo con suficiencia alzando un poco el mentón.

-Bien, será mejor que hoy duerma en mi casa- finalizó Seung saliendo de la vista del tailandés, quien sólo resopló para después alzarse de hombros aunque muy en su interior sabía que quizá había exagerado un poco.

\---------------------------

Esa tarde Yuuri estaba en su trabajo sentado en una gran pelota de yoga, sufriendo un poco por las patadas de su bebé y que claro, apretaba su vejiga haciéndolo ir al baño cada diez minutos.

-“Baby shower de Yuuri y Víktor Nikiforov, demos cosas y amor para el arribo de su pequeño cerdito”

-¿Puedes cambiar cerdito por milagro, Nishigori? Por favor- sonreía Yuuri mientras su amigo estaba frente a su portátil y alzaba los hombros con una sonrisa, se estaba encargando de las invitaciones para la pequeña fiesta que harían de bienvenida al bebé.

-Pondré una foto de ustedes con Makkachin, esa cosa peluda siempre sale bien en las fotos.

-Claro, es parte de la familia- Nishigori sonrió asintiendo, pero de repente su sonrisa se desvaneció en una mueca al ver por la ventana que estaba justo detrás de Yuuri.

-Yuuri, no voltees si no quieres quedar deslumbrado- soltó Nishigori aunque fue demasiado tarde, Mila se acercaba al lugar con un bello vestido corto de encaje, tacones y lucía radiante con su pequeña barriga tan perfecta.

-Descuida, ella es mi suegra- dijo Yuuro entre dientes, la joven saludó por fuera para después entrar al negocio haciendo que Nishigori la mirara sorprendido, la conocía en fotos, pero no es persona, ni siquiera Yuko había lucido tan bien durante su embarazo.

-¡Yuuri!

-Mila, hola.

-Qué grandes panzas, parecemos mellizos, pero yo si tendré mellizos- sonreía la pelirroja abrazando a Yuuri quien se había levantado con dificultad de la pelota.

-Me fascina que me lo recuerdes cada vez que nos vemos- dijo el nipón sonriéndole con deseso asesinos -Él el Nishigori.

-Hola, soy Mila Nikiforov- Nishigori le sonrió tendiendo su mano para saludar a la suegra de Yuuri, qué extraño era todo eso -Yuuri, sólo vine personalmente a invitarte a nuestro baby shower y tuve la genial idea de hacerlo juntos ¿Qué te parece? Los tres bebés Nikiforov en camino.

Mila le entregó una caja blanca con un listón del mismo color, dentro de la caja estaba una tela brillosa de color dorado y dentro decenas de pétalos de rosas blancas, además de que olía delicioso.

-Vaya… yo…

-Yuuri, yo sé que Yakov y Víktor no siempre se llevan muy bien pero somos familia y sería muy importante para mí que aceptaras compartir ese día conmigo- Yuuri le sonrió para después mirar la invitación a detalle en donde se invitaba a la bienvenida de los tres Nikiforov.

-Claro, claro que sí- Nishigori en ese momento cerró la portátil, ya no era necesario hacer esas invitaciones.

-Gracias, Yuuri, será grandioso, ya lo verás y no tienes que organizar nada, ya lo tengo todo.

-Vaya, Mila y con siete meses de embarazo, pero ¿Cómo te sientes? Con todas esas las molestias, porque yo sé que en este punto del embarazo el acné, hemorragia de encías y la constipación es muy normal- decía Yuuri sentándose en un puff aunque más bien recostándose mientras Mila se sentaba como si nada en un pequeño sillón.

-Cuando mi hermana se embarazó, le dio herpes- decía Nishigori mientras Yuuri y Mila lo miraban extrañados.

-No, eso no te da por el embarazo, no- susurró Yuuri mientras su amigo fruncía el ceño.

-Yo me siento tan llena y radiante con toda ésta vida que llevo en mí, es bellísimo, pero para qué te digo, tu sabes lo que se siente.

-Sí, lo sé- decía Yuuri haciendo una mueca cuando sintió una patada justo en su estómago. _Radiante_.

-Bien, sólo vine a darte nuestra invitación y ahora voy a mi clase de embaralates, ya sabes embarazo y pilates ¡Es genial!- esa mujer tenía que parar.

-Claro, suena bien.

-Te invitaré la próxima semana, te llena de energía- sonrió saliendo del lugar, pero antes de salir se dio cuenta que en el marco había tarjetas de una fotógrafa de bebés -Oye, Yuuri, ¿Puedo llevarme una de éstas? Yakov está presionándome para que me haga una fotografía embarazada- dijo tomando una de las tarjetas de Isabella Yang Leroy.

-Isabella es la mejor, hará que te veas… sorprendente- sonrió Yuuri sabiendo que no era posible que se viera aún mejor.

-Gracias, adiós- se despidió la joven para ir hasta su convertible.

-Es como una embarazada mágica o algo así- decía Nishigori sin dejar de verla.

-Víktor estallará en mil pedazos cuando vea esto- dijo tomando la caja de la invitación esperando que su esposo no se muriera de un coraje.


	11. Problemas en el paraíso

Después de la discusión que habían tenido, Phichit y Seung decidieron olvidar eso por unos momentos, enfocarse en ellos y en su bebé… y dejar de pensar en su pene.

-¿No pueden pensar sólo en mi para las entrevistas? No me gusta que viajes tan tarde en tu estado- decía Seung en la ducha mientras Phichit arreglaba sus maletas. Tenían una entrevista para hablar sobre su futuro como patinadores y su pequeño descanso por la gestación.

-Somos una pareja, Seung, es nuestro trabajo.

-Te esfuerzas demasiado, Phichit, tienes casi 38 semanas, el bebé está por nacer- dijo el coreano saliendo de la ducha y viendo pasar al tailandés de un lado a otro acomodando ambas maletas.

-Tengo buena salud, tengo la presión bien y saludable, y mira que tú no ayudas- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Me gustaría que alguien nos acompañara, algun médico, así iremos seguros con nuestro pequeño Myung.

-No necesito un médico, Seung, y no le pondremos Myung- rezongó mirándolo para después negar.

-Hace una semana te gustaba.

-Es obvio que estaba en un momento de delirio, Dios, te juro que a veces pienso que sería más fácil si hiciera todo eso solo- musitó soltando con fuerza una prenda dentro de su maleta.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso crees?

-Escucha, Seung- resopló para mirarlo tratando de que aquello fuese lo más tranquilo posible -Patinamos por tres meses juntos y ahora ¿Tenemos que estar de acuerdo en todo? No lo creo.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no tomas todas las decisiones sobre nuestro hijo para toda su vida y me envías un email cuando termines? Eso es mejor- dijo pasando a su lado para poder cambiarse de ropa y salir de ahí.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Phichit?- susurró el tailandés así mismo mirándose en un espejo, sabía que todo lo que había dicho estaba mal, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo y otro de sus problemas era el ser demasiado orgulloso, cosa que le impedía reconocer que estaba mal o pedir una disculpa.

\--------------------------

-Sé que te has estado matando en el trabajo para obtener la casa pero…

-JJ, sobre el trabajo, te diré algo importante- decía Isabella mientras Jean pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros pegando su rostro al de ella, caminaban de noche por la acera ya que se dirigían a un bar mexicano donde se reunirían con unos amigos.

-No, no, hoy no hablemos de eso, quiero que nunca olvides que aunque vamos a ser padres seguiremos haciendo cosas de adultos ¿Entendido?- ijo Jean abriendo la puerta del bar dejando que Isabella pasara primero, y en cuanto entreron se quedó sorprendida al ver un letrero enorme donde se leía “Baby Shower”

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos los presentes al unísono. Eran los amigos de ambos quienes al parecer les habían organizado esa bella fiesta.

-Feliz baby shower, primerizos- decía Michelle llegando hasta ellos con dos vasos de tequila mientras su esposo, Emil tenía en las manos un pastel haciendo que Bella apagara las velas.

Bebieron, comieron y demás para después comenzar con el karaoke, la diversión había llegado, algo que Jean e Isabella habían olvidado con los trámites del bebé.

-¡Te voy a embarazar otra vez! Vamos por los mellizos, bebé- gritaba Leo con un poco de alcohol en sus venas sobre el escenario con el micrófono en la boca haciendo que Guang se ruborizara y prefiriera ignorarlo.

Y mientras ellos cantaban, un par de amigos habían decidido salir e ir a ese mismo bar esa noche y olvidar un poco sus problemas.

-Escucha eso, alguien está arruinando esa canción- decía Minami sentado junto a Yuri escuchando el terrible karaoke. Al fin, después de semanas, Minami había convencido al rubio para que saliera a refrescarse un poco y salir de su triste y patética vida.

-¡Porque saliste de casa!- brindó Minami con una cerveza en la mano mientras Yuri sonreía chocando la suya.

-Por salir de casa con ropa que no sea mi pijama- continuó Yuri sonriendo de lado. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la música cuando entonces, sintió una mirada fija sobre él, al abrir los ojos y girar su rostro, lo vio, era Otabek en el área donde el karaoke estaba siendo arruinado.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo, Minami le sonrió dándole un gran trago a su cerveza. Yuri tenía que salir de ese lugar.

\---------------------------------

-Tenemos que irnos, son nueve treinta- decía Leo mientras Jean e Isabella lo miraron con un puchero mientras el castaño tomaba a su esposo Guang de la mano.

-¿Pero porqué? Sólo una canción más- pidió Isabella tomándolo de las manos.

-Son nueve treinta, si no volvemos a las diez, la niñera nos cobrará más- decía Guang alzando los hombros, la paeja se resignó alzando los hombros dando por terminada su noche.

-Adiós, ya quiero que se vayan y tengan sexo, porque dejaran de tenerlo- decía Michelle con unas cuantas copas encima.

-Gracias por el consejo- sonrió la joven.

-Nos vemos amigo, fue una linda fiesta- agradeció Jean besando la frente de Isabella listos para salir.

-No hay de qué, es lo menos que podía hacer después de que Bella se quedara sin trabajo.

-¿Qué?- soltó el canadiense mientras Michelle, al ver la expresión de este supo que había metido la pata.

-Lo lamento- dijo se disculpó tratando de sonreír haciendo sólo una escalofriante mueca dejando a Jean y a Isabella para arreglar ese pequeño asunto.

Mientras, Yuri salía de ese ruidoso bar dispuesto a irse a casa, le diría a Minami que se había sentido mal y que había pedido un taxi a casa.

-¡Yuri! ¡Yuri!- gritó Otabek detrás de él, cerró los ojos y respló, lo mejor era enfrentar ese problema antes de que fuese más grande, así que se detuvo para encararlo.

-Hola, Otabek, no te había visto- mintió sonriéndole o al menos lo intentó.

-No digas mentiras, claro que me viste- soltó el kazajo con media sonrisa -¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo en orden?- Yuri se removía incómodo, había pensado que sería fácil, pero el ver su rostro lo empeoraba todo.

-¿A qué viniste?

-Al baby shower del amigo de un amigo y ahora, a saber cómo estás- Otabek lo miró con sinceridad, Yuri sólo desviaba la mirada mirándolo de reojo en ocasiones jugando con sus dedos. Entonces supiró.

-Disculpa, no quiero hacer esto- dijo alzándose los hombros y dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Yuri, te extraño- soltó Otabek haciendo que el rubio se girara para fruncir los labios.

-Sí, yo también me extraño- el kazajo negó para después meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Creo que necesitas tiempo.

-¡Otabek! Regresa- gritó de pronto una joven de piel bronceada desde la entrada del bar, Yuri sonrió de manera burlesca y negó.

-¿En serio? ¿Me extrañas? No lo parece.

-Sólo es una amiga, Yuri- musitó Otabek con tono cansino, Yuri sonrió y se giró para irse. El kazajo sabía que era inútil seguirlo, aquello había sido tan incómodo y extraño, pero ahora tenía que volver con Sala y decirle que se marcharía a casa, no podía seguir ahí, no después de ver a Yuri.

\------------------------------

-¡Perdiste tu empleo fijo! ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?- decía Jean saliendo del bar haciendo que Otabek los mirara extrañado, _¿No se suponía que pronto serían padres?_

-Lo sé, discúlpame, quería conseguir un empleo para decírtelo- decía la joven mientras Jean cargaba todos los regalos que les habían obsequeiado de vuelta a su auto.

-Claro- rezongó sin voltear a verla mientras la joven continuaba.

-Iba a ser algo como “Oye, conseguí otro empleo y ahora te juro que nos alcanza para vivir” sé que estás preocupado por los ahorros y la casa…

-Sí, pero estamos en esto juntos, estoy aquí intentando estar listo para algo que…- dijo para después callar notando lo que estaba a punto de decir, aunque fue tarde ya que Isabella lo supo enseguida.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Lo sabía!

-¿Ahora qué?- soltó el canadiense haciendo el desentendido.

-¡Ni siquiera estás listo!- gritó en cuanto llegaron a la cajuela, Jean suspiró para mirarla con cansancio.

-Escucha, no soy como tú ¿Entiendes? Tú que ves una foto y aparece un mágico amor y el que me mientas no ayuda.

-Lo entiendo ¿Sí? Sé que me equivoqué.

-Sí, lo hiciste- dijo abriendo la cajuela para dejar todo dentro, mientras Isabella buscaba las palabras para decirle a su esposo lo que realmente sentía.

-Es que… es que no resistía que otra cosa fuera mi culpa- susurró, Jean negó para después mirarla con cierta tristeza.

-Isabella…

-Yo soy la que no puede tener hijos, soy la culpable de que se perdiera el fondo de inversión con los invitros y soy la que no puede hacer la única cosa que una mujer se supone que puede hacer- dijo alzando la voz mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Bella, no es tu culpa, basta- dijo Jean caminando hasta ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras la joven se convulsionaba en llanto.

-Ni siquiera quieres adoptar, JJ.

-Jamás dije eso, amor.

-No en voz alta- gimoteó la joven mientras Jean prefería quedarse callado, en ese momento Goergi salía junto a Anya del bar.

-Es increíble que no le dijeras- dijo con la voz distorsionada por el alcohol, Isabella escuchó aquello separándose de su esposo bastante molesta.

-¿Y tú quién eres para juzgar, Georgi? Yo sé todo eso de que llamas a tu hijo Adrien cuando Anya no está cerca.

-Debemos irnos- dijo Jean haciendo que la joven entrara al auto mientras Anya miraba a Georgi con ganas de matarlo.

-¿Haces qué?

-Ah… yo…- comenzó Georgi sin saber que decirle a su furiosa esposa.

-¿No te gusta el nombre de Misha?

-Sí, es que… eso es una mentira, amor, sólo es un chiste, cielo.

-Adivina quién no tendrá sexo por una semana- finalizó Anya antrando a su auto mientras Georgi miraba a Jean con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Primera regla, JJ!- le gritó para después entrar a su auto -Es una broma, cielo.

-Ya cállate y vámonos.

-¡Sólo es una broma!- continuaba Georgi encendiendo su auto.

-Cierra la boca y deja de levantarme la voz.

-Te amo con el alma, amor- musitó queriendo tocar la mano de su esposa quien la alejó de inmediato.

-Cállate, no me toques, vámonos.


	12. Malos padres

Esa mañana, Jean salió de su casa como estaba haciéndolo los últimos días para ver a los chicos en el parque. Se encontraba sentado en una banca con un café en la mano y su celular en la otra, entonces pasaron frente a él sin inmutarse en su presencia, ignorándolo.

-¿Cómo están amigos?- y no hubo repuesta. -¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! Chicos ¿A dónde van?- siguió llamándolos levantándose de su asiento, fue entonces cuando los tres voltearon a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Alto, Jean, ¿Le dijiste a tu esposa que Georgi le dice Adrien a Misha?- reclamó Emil algo molesto.

-No lo tomó nada bien- dijo Georgi sin mirarlo.

-Sí, fue mi culpa, lo lamento.

-Venimos a liberar la presión, no a romper familias- dijo Leo enojado -Anya dejará a Georgi salir con nosotros sólo los sábados.

-De verdad lo siento, no pensé claro- musitó Jean arrepentido.

-Sí, bueno ¿Quieres adoptar? Adopta nuevos amigos- dijo Emil dándose la vuelta.

-¿En serio, chicos? Georgi, por favor…

-No creas que no te golpearé sólo por tener a un infante en el pecho- decía el de cabellos oscuros colocándose frente a Jean con Misha en la cagurera.

-Escuchen, estoy en crisis, ya no vamos a comprar la casa, Isabella perdió su empleo y no me habla, cree que no quiero al bebé- dijo Jean algo desesperado.

-¿Y lo quieres?- preguntó Emil con una mueca mientras Jean pasaba saliva audiblemente.

-Sí- respondió con duda.

-¿En serio?

-No lo sé, yo…ustedes dicen que se viene aquí a morir la felicidad ¿O no? Ustedes se confunden de bebé e incluso comen cigarrillos.

-Aún no lo entiendes ¿Cierto? Ser padres nos encanta, cuando era joven creía que era feliz, ahora sé que soy feliz, exhausto, pero feliz- decía Emil con media sonrisa.

-Sí, no conoces el amor hasta que cambias unos pañales- soltó Leo secundando a Emil.

-Soy un asco como esposo, pero un padre encantador- continuó Georgi.

-Tienes que resolverlo, hermano, estás solo- finalizó Emil dándose la vuelta al igual que los otros dos dejando a Jean aún más confundido.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué ocurrió con la regla de no juzgar? ¡Porque siento que me están juzgando!- gritó cuando se alejaron, en ese momento alguien a su lado pasó dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-Rompiste el código, novato- dijo Chris pasando a su lado corriendo y después lo miró alzándose de hombros.

-¡Vete a poner esteroides!- Chris lo ignoró haciéndole una señal con el dedo medio pasando a un lado de los chicos quienes comenzaron con la clásica porra repleta de vítores.

\-----------------------------

Y después de un ajetreado día, dolores y un poco de incomodidad, Phichit había llamado a su médico para que lo revisara.

-¿Podré volar?

-Sólo si fumas marihuana, cielo, y eso no es bueno para el bebé- respondía la doctora con burla tomándole la presión sanguínea mientras el tailandés rodaba los ojos.

-Necesito ir a esa entrevista.

-Te quedarás en cama, Chulanont, yo necesito tener controladas sus contracciones.

-No entiende, debo ir a esa entrevista en Los Ángeles- decía Phichit angustiado.

-¿Sí? ¿Y que se le rompa la fuente en el avión? Claro que no.

-Soy patinador profesional, estoy seguro de que mantendré a este bebé a salvo hasta llegar a Los Ángeles y…

-No, no lo harás Phichit, te quedarás en la cama- regañó la doctora mirándolo con autoridad -Tú no decides ¿Llamo a su esposo para que te cuide?- Phichit resopló, ni siquiera tenía a quien llamar en esos momentos y el único que llegó a su mente fue Seung, pero colocó una mueca de tristeza en recordar lo que había sucedido.

\-------------------------------

-Víktor, cielo, ve más despacio- decía un lento Yuuri llegando a la enorme mansión de sus suegros listos para su baby shower.

-Lo siento, oye amor ¿De verdad te sientes bien?- preguntó el ruso tomando a Yuuri de un brazo mirando su lento andar.

-Deja de preguntar, estoy bien- dijo el nipón, en ese instante, Víktor hizo una mueca bastante desagradable.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué apesta así? ¿Fuiste tú?

-Sí, y si te importa tanto, es el bebé, el bebé tiene gases, el pobre no puede evitarlo- Víktor prefirió no decir nada. Entraron a la casa donde las meseras les ofrecieron limonada.

-¿Estás seguro que hablar esa convención es una gran idea?

-Cállate Víktor, necesito pollo- decía Yuuri casi al borde las lágrimas cuando de pronto apareció Yakov con una bebida en la mano.

-¡Yuuri! Mi querido yerno y festejado, ve a la piscina, Mila te espera, tú también Víktor, ven, tu mamá estará feliz de verte.

-Que no es mi mamá, es menor que yo, ¡Por Dios!- exclamó el platinado mientras Yakov y Yuuri ya no lo escuchaban, rodó los ojos dejando el regalo en la mesa de la entrada y siguiendo a esos dos.

-Yuuri, sí viniste- saludó la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa -¡Oigan él es nuestro tercer Nikiforov!- decía a sus invitados. Yuuri había invitado a sus amigos de igual manera, sólo que aún no llegaban, aunque sólo los cercanos, tampoco quería abusar de la hospitalidad de Mila y Yakov.

-Oye ¿Seguro que no es Yuuri el que espera mellizos?- se burlaba Yakov con una sonrisa al ver la enorme barriga del nipón.

-Papá…

-Es broma, Vitya, últimamente estás muy irritable, deberías hablar con tu mamá.

-¿En el panteón?- soltó entre diente, Yakov lanzó una carcajada colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo quien gruñó molesto.

-Sólo diviértete.

Mientras, Yuuri llegaba junto a Mila quien vestía un diminuto bañador mostrando su perfecta y sin nada de estrías, barriga de mellizos. La saludó estrechándola entre sus brazos, o al menos lo que su panza le permitía y después fue a tumbarse en una silla de playa donde estaban dando masajes, lo necesitaba, tenía los tobillos tan inflamados que ahora tenía pantobillos.

Víktor había decidido ir al bar “Las Vegas”, esa tontería que estaba junto a la piscina, ahí vio a unos amigos de su padre y fue demasiado tarde cuando quiso huir.

-¡Víktor!

-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Cómo estás hijo? Yakov nos contó que tendrás un bebé, felicidades.

-Un nuevo Nikiforov en la familia- secundaba el otro hombre mientras Víktor sonreía cada vez más incómodo.

-Sí, gracias.

-Siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué se siente ser hijo de una estrella del patinaje? ¿Alguna vez te enseñó a patinar?

Y ahí estaban las viejas preguntas que quería evitar, no le gustó jamás el patinaje, Yakov lo había intentado introducir a ese mundo y fue cuando comenzaron sus peleas, competiciones y distanciamiento.

-Sí, yo…él…

-No tenía los pies, siempre se caía- dijo Yakov llegando por detrás de su hijo colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras sonreía orgulloso.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Oh, vamos Víktor, no soportarías ser patinador y jamás ganarme, hubiese sido trágico- decía Yakov haciendo que el platinado se alejara bastante molesto -Oye ¿A dónde vas? No puedes abandonar así Las Vegas- Víktor ingoró a su padre para huir hasta el laberinto que había en el jardín trasero. Yakov se alzó de hombros para continuar con la plática cuando de pronto escuchó una potente voz.

-¡Yakov Nikiforov Feltsman!- gritó Mila llegando hasta su esposo quien se giró mirándola asustado -No quiero y no voy a tolerar que trates a mi hijo de esa manera, ahora ve allá y repara lo que rompiste.

-Sólo quería divertirme.

-Tú te diviertes a costa de los demás, pero no lo harás con mi hijo- dijo la joven bastante molesta -Necesita sanar, Yakov, y lo harás porque hablo muy en serio, no dejaré que estos bebés vengan al mundo si hay disturbios en la familia así que ve y disculpáte ¡Ahora!

-Eso haré, cielito- susurró Yakov soltando su bebida y yendo tras Víktor quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas de ese verde lugar.

\----------------------------

-Tranquilo, no porque tengas un mal padre, serás un mal padre, no eres ridículo, tú no compites- susurraba para sí mismo.

-¿Estás hablando a solas de nuevo?- dijo Yakov quien lo encontró enseguida, Víktor lo miró para después rodar los ojos.

-Necesito estar solo, papá.

-No te desharás de mí- sonrió Yakov sentándose junto a su hijo.

-Sólo déjame solo.

-Saca todo lo que tienes, anda- Víktor lo miró enojado para después resoplar.

-Eres la razón por la que dejé el patinaje, no iba a soportar que trataras de opacarme y humillarme como siempre lo haces.

-¿En serio?- dijo Yakov con cierta sorpresa mientras Víktor colocaba su rostro entre sus manos -Vaya, creo que soy bastante malo en el área paterna.

-Yo…

-Sé de todas las casas que vendiste- dijo mirándolo con sinceridad -Las tengo todas anotadas y además tengo dinero guardado- Víktor lo miró intrigado -Por si tú y Yuuri no conseguían al bebé y necesitan invitro o adoptar.

-¿En serio has hecho eso?

-Sí, pero hay algo más que debo decirte- dijo Yakov levantándose de su asiento y de pronto comenzando a correr -¡Quien llegue primero gana!

-¡Con un demonio! Eso no es ser un buen padre- decía Víktor corriendo tras él, pero mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que su padre no era el mejor padre, pero siempre estaba ahí para él y le demostraba su amor a su manera.


	13. Caramelos

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Phichit en cuanto escuchó la puerta- Estaba en la sala viendo televisión, no podría ir a su entrevista y ni siquiera sabía si Seung lo haría, eran días malos.

-Hola- saludó Seung arreglando todo de lo que se estaba quejando, sonrió para enseguida arrojarse a sus brazos.

-¡Por Dios! Seung, de verdad lo siento no quise decirte eso, yo…

-Está bien, cielo, lo sé, son las hormonas y que no te apoyo demasiado, entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero no estás solo.

-No es justificable, lo siento- dijo el moreno con un puchero mientras Seung besaba su frente.

-No quiero que nadie te cuide, amor, ese es mi trabajo, haremos la entrevista desde aquí ¿Qué te parece?

-Creo que inconscientemente no quería hacerla sin ti, somos un equipo, tú ganas- aceptó Phichit mirándolo con un puchero.

-No quiero ganar, amor, te quiero a ti y al bebé a salvo- el tailandés le sonrió mientras el coreano colocaba su rostro cerca del vientre de su pareja.

-Papá está aquí- susurró Seung contra el vientre abultado, Phichit sólo sonrió acariciando los negros cabellos de su pareja.

\--------------------------------

Yuri estaba cerrando la camioneta de comida cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, y sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Si quieres que me vaya lo haré- dijo el kazajo mirándolo resignado, el rubio torció la boca pensando qué hacer.

-¿Qué te pasó ahora?- soltó en cuanto vio que Otabek tenía la mano vendada, el kazajo se miró la mano para después hablarle.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que te entiendo, Yuri, que quizá jamás comprenda por todo lo que pasaste, pero no quiero que sea la razón por la que no estamos juntos, es cierto, jamás te llevé a una cita de verdad, pero quiero hacerlo- Yuri lo miraba sin expresión alguna, realmente no sabía qué sentir en ese momento y no sabía qué sentir hacia Otabek -Te preparé esto, son caramelos y los malditos me quemaron- dijo el kazajo tendiéndole un empaque metálico que el rubio tomó en sus manos.

-Dijiste que nunca jamás.

-Hice una excepción.

-Bien, gracias, pero Otabek, no estamos juntos y no tiene que ver con que íbamos a tener un bebé, simplemente no habría funcionado.

-Eso es mentira, Yuri, dame una buena razón- decía Otabek insistiendo, Yuri torció el gesto para después negar.

-Amm… es que… tienes una motocicleta.

-¡¿Qué?! Me lo dice el chico que tiene unido su auto con cinta ¿En serio?- se burló el kazajo con una sonrisa y robándole una al rubio haciendo que su corazón se derritiera un poco.

-Está bien, no es el auto, lo sabes- aceptó Yuri alzándose de hombros.

-¿Entonces qué es, Yuri? ¿Qué? teníamos algo grandioso.

-Tienes el peor gusto de pareja, te vas por los obvios y menos interesantes del mundo, como la chica con la que te vi ¿Acaso no te gustaban los hombres?

-Es una amiga, de verdad Yuri- el rubio sabía que no tenía que molestarse por ello, sólo decía cosas sin sentido, pero se hartó.

-Bien ¿Quieres la verdad?

-Sí.

-Cada vez que te tengo enfrente, me mata, no puedo olvidarlo, Otabek, y ¿Podríamos terminar la conversación ya? por favor- dijo con los ojos húmedos y tendiéndole de regreso el empaque metálico con los caramelos mientras Otabek lo miraba derrotado, de nuevo.

-Claro, terminamos.

-Ten- dijo el rubio regresándole de nuevo los caramelos.

-Fueron un regalo, consérvalos, además, no me gustan los caramelos- finalizó antes de darse la vuelta.

\------------------------------

-Ya quiero ver la foto- decía una emocionada Mila acariciando su linda barriga mientras llegaba a un restaurante acompañada de Isabella, quien cargaba con una enorme fotografía.

-Es un poco grande- sonrió Isabella sentándose junto a la pelirroja quien tenía una expresión maravillada en el rostro.

-Quiero verla- Isabella sonrió destapando aquella fotografía mostrándole lo que había hecho.

En ella estaba Mila con su traje de patinaje sobre la pista de hielo mientras Yakov la tenía agarrada por la cintura y ambos mirándose.

-Es muy linda ¡Me encanta!- gritaba la pelirroja abrazando a Isabella quien sólo sonreía feliz por su trabajo, no era la fotografía más bella del paraje pero el cliente estaba satisfecho -Isabella, cuando vuelvas de Etiopía, tomarás las fotos de los mellizos y del bebé de mi hijastro, serás la fotógrafa de la familia.

-Me parece genial, gracias- sonrió la azabache, justo eso necesitaba, trabajo extra. En ese momento, Mila hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Auch.

-¿Estás bien?

-Me están pateando, ¿Quieres sentirlos?- ofreció la pelirroja haciendo que Isabella por un momento se sintiera algo triste, pero sonrió, en verdad quería sentir las patadas de un bebé, aunque sea de manera externa.

Colocó su mano en la redonda panza de Mila, quien sólo sonreía sintiendo como se movían sus bebés, Isabella sonreía con cada movimiento que sentía bajo su palma, era grandioso.

-¿Sentiste eso?

-Sí, son un milagro ¿No es cierto?

-Lo son.

\------------------------

Después de dejar a Otabek, subió a la camioneta junto a Minami quien evitó hacerle preguntas, el rubio lucía molesto, triste y algo más.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, lo mejor era decirle a Yuri lo que pensaba de toda esa situación, no soportaba seguir viéndolo de esa manera.

-¿No crees que Otabek también está sufriendo?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Yuri un poco descolocado mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-¿No crees que Otabek también está sufriendo? También era su bebé Yuri.

-Eso ya no importa, no hay nada entre nosotros y…

-Dime algo Yuri- el rubio lo miró esperando -Ibas a tener un bebé con él y lo iban a criar juntos ¿Ahora ya sólo lo desprecias? Si hubiera nacido tu bebé…

-“Hubiera” no existe.

-Pero se aprende de él, quizá…

-No, Minami- negó el rubio tratando de terminar con esa conversación -La vidadijo que no debía tener un bebé y quizá no debíamos estar juntos, por eso pasó lo que pasó. Al principio ni siquiera quería tenerlo, ese fue mi castigo.

-Qué estupidez ¿Te estás escuchando? La vida no es tan cruel para castigar de esa manera Yuri, si eso pasó no fue culpa de nadie, esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, quizá era una prueba para ambos, iban a tener un bebé, Yuri y estaban juntos en eso.

El rubio no dijo más, frunció los labios haciendo una gran y delgada línea mientras luchaba por que las lágrimas no cayeran sobre sus mejillas, pero fue imposible, cuando Minami vio esto se acercó hasta él para abrazarlo.

-Era una niña- susurró el rubio de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-Era una niña, Minami, nuestro bebé era una niña- dijo entre lágrimas y escondiéndose en el pecho de su amigo.


	14. La cruda verdad

-Oye, Yuuri, deberíamos llevar de estos al negocio, de verdad saben a pezón- decía Nishigori con un chupete en la boca mientras el nipón se debatía entre las ganas de vomitar y de orinar, estaba sobre un sofá detrás del telón que se abriría en unos minutos para que diera su plática.

-¿Dónde está Yuko?

-Afuera con las niñas, acomodando algunas sillas y la cámara ¿Dónde está Víktor?

-Fue a conseguirme un poco de té helado, ¡Dios! Qué nervios- decía el nipón sacudiendo sus manos y sudando en exceso.

-Tranquilízate, Yuuri.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo, no sé si pueda salir y hablar como si todo esto fuese maravilloso, de verdad me siento muy mal y hace tanto calor- dijo abanicándose la enrojecida cara.

-Lo lograrás, sal al escenario y derrama tu sabiduría.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- dijo el nipón y así fue, vertió el contenido de su desayuno sobre el suelo y un poco sobre su camisa, eso estaba muy mal.

\-------------------------

-Démosle la bienvenida a nuestro conferencista, Yuuri Nikiforov de “Padre de leche”- decía la presentadora dándole paso al nipón, quien subió al escenario con una camisa bastante amplia para él, y eso era porque era de Nishigori mientras la suya ahora estaba llena de vomito. Víktor, quien estaba entre la multitud grabando todo eso, lo observó confundido.

-Gracias, gracias- agradeció Yuuri sonriendo con una cara extraña, se sentó en el sillón que tenían preparado para él con algo de dificultad, volvió a sonreírle a la audencia y después su rostro se transformó -¡Nishigori! ¡Mis notas!- gritó ante la confusión del público, en ese momento, todo empeoró cuando su gran y corpulento amigo salió al escenario sin camisa alguna, le entregó sus notas, sonrió al público y regresó tras bambalinas.

-Un mágico milagro es experimentar el embarazo, sobre todo para los hombres en estos tiempos, el brillo paternal se prepara con besos de ángel y- dijo dando un gan suspiro para después soltar un par de lágrimas -Sientes que…lo siento- se abanicó el rostro sudoroso con sus notas mientras trataba de sonreír -Hormonas, ¿Cierto? La verdad es que me la paso llorando todo el tiempo y, ¿Quieren escuchar la verdad?

En ese instante, Yuuri resopló ñeyendo todas las tonterías que había puesto en sus notas, todo eso era mentira, las arrojó al suelo y miró a todos los presentes.

-La verdad es que, olvidé como era mi cuerpo, tengo comezón todo el día, sobre todo en los pezones, y mis pantalones son enormes, necesitaría veinte de mis anteriores pantalones para llenar ésta porquería.

Decía el nipón alzándose la camisa y mostrando ese pedazo de tela elástica que cubría su vientre y que estaba sujeta a su pantalón, Víktor lo miraba extrañado, asustado y preocupado. El público lo miraba dándole la razón.

-Mucho antes de embarazarme yo sólo quería tener ese brillo que nos prometen en las revistas y en los libros, incluso los míos, con todas esas imágenes de mujeres y hombres mostrando su hermosa y perfecta barriga con esa dulce sonrisa- dijo soriendo rascándose el vientre -Bien la verdad que eso es basura.

El público dejó escapar una exhalación que se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar, mientras, Víktor sonreía, por fin Yuuri había aceptado que no la estaba pasando nada bien y aun así no había aceptado la ayuda de nadie.

-Es una gran mentira, el embarazo es un asco, fabricar seres humanos es una locura, ya no puedo controlar mi cuerpo ni mis emociones- decía con lágrimas en los ojos para, entonces, mirar a Víktor -De verdad lo siento Víktor, sólo quiero matarte a golpes, pero te amo mucho así que no es verdad.

-Igual te amo, cielo, vas excelente- dijo el platinado alzándole el pulgar y sonriédole con ánimo.

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo no logré el éxtasis, solamente acné, estrías y hemorroides, de verdad, si las tienen, no usen el espejo para mirar, además, siento una presión en mi barriga que me hace caminar como si me hubieran golpeado los testículos- dijo provocando que el público sólo lanzara gritos ahogados.

-¡Yuuri! Es hora de terminar- interrumpió Nishigori en cuanto escuchó la respuesta de la audiencia ante las palabras de Yuuri quien miró al público volviendo en sí.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablé de más? Lo siento, no sabía cómo describirlo, sólo diré algo más antes de irme, dicen que cuando acaba uno olvida todo, y en verdad espero que sea cierto.

-Yuuri Nikiforov, damas y caballeros- decía Nishigori, sin camisa aun, mientras todos aplaudían.

\----------------------------

Horas después, estaban en casa y claro, el discurso de Yuuri ahora estaba en internet, _¿Quién lo había subido?_ Bueno, sólo había tres pequeñas culpables de eso.

-Ya no veas eso, amor- dijo Víktor cerrando la portáil mientras Yuuri lo veía torciendo el gesto.

-Me excedí.

-Claro que no Yuuri, además, nadie verá esto- decía el platinado mientras Yuuri abría de nuevo la portáil sólo para ver con horror como las visitas del video aumentaban.

-Esto arruinará mi carrera.

-Se olvidará, cariño, no es importante, en serio, lo juro.

-Qué horror- se quejó el nipón mientras rascaba sus pezones.

\-------------------------

Al día siguiente, llegaban al negocio de Yuuri, y era obvio que el nipón no quería llegar solo y por eso le había pedido a su esposo que lo llevara, lo que no esperaban era a la enorme fila de personas que esperaban fuera del lugar.

-Me matan, me matan Víktor, mira toda esa gente- decía Yuuri al punto del colapso.

-Mantén la frente en alto.

-No quiero.

-Entonces métela entre tus pechos- se burló Víktor haciendo que Yuuri golpeara levemente su hombro mientras entraban al estacionamiento, por suerte al entrar nadie los vio, hasta que estuvieron dentro junto a Yuko y Nishogori.

-Yuko, ¿Qué sucede?

-Eres famoso, cariño, gracias a mis tontas hijas, que por cierto están castigadas, pero ya hasta tienes un remix- sonreía la joven mostrándole un video en su celular sobre su discurso con millones de reproducciones.

La gente comenzó a tocar con desesperación la puerta con sonrisas en sus rostros, Nishigori abrió dejando entrar a la muchedumbre quienes iban directo a Yuuri para tomarse fotos con él y pedirle consejos.

Al final, todo había salido bien.


	15. Estamos listos

El llegar a Etiopía no había sido ningún problema, no comparado con todos los obstáculos que habían pasado meses atrás para estar ahí. Ahora, Jean e Isabella llegaban junto a otros padres con la misma ilusión, tener a sus bebés en sus brazos por primera vez.

-¡Isabella! ¡JJ! Por aquí- les llamaba una joven que era la encargada de recibirlos ahí.

-Hola- saludó Isabella, quien sonreía incómoda.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Felices de estar en Etiopía?

-Como no tiene idea- dijo Jean con cierto ecepticismo, llevaba una silla de asiento en su espalda y otras cosas para el nuevo bebé.

-Excelente, excelente, síganme- dijo la mujer caminando hacía una pequeña casa siendo seguida por la pareja.

\---------------------------

-Y sorprendentemente, hasta Anya le dice Adrien a Misha, así que le debo a JJ una disculpa- decía Georgi caminando junto a sus otros dos amigos.

-Te escucho, lo respeto y lo tomaré en consideración- decía Emil empujando su carriola y mientras un enorme Yuuri junto a Víktor pasaban a su lado.

-Me arrancaré a este bebé, lo juro, saldré en las noticias- decía el nipón mientras caminaba con dificultad siendo ayudado por Víktor.

-¿Ya quiere nacer ese bebé? Felicidades- sonreía Leo a la pareja, Yuuri sólo hizo una mueca que al parecer significaba “gracias”.

-Tengan sexo, eso ayuda bastante- dijo Emil con una sonrisa, Víktor sólo asintió sufriendo mientras Yuuri apretaba su mano.

-Aquí estamos todos los sábados- ofreció Georgi -Masajéale los pezones- dijo haciendo que Víktor casi soltara una carcajada.

-Gracias por la información- finalizó el ruso antes de seguir su caminata con su esposo.

-Oigan, es Chris- sonrió Leo señalando a su amigo quien venía hacia ellos corriendo, pero de una manera diferente, desesperada.

-¡Oigan!

-¡Chris! ¡Chris!- comenzaron los chicos mientras el rubio se acercaba.

-¡Oigan!, amigos, escuchen, tengo que hablarles- dijo llegando hasta ellos haciendo que sus amigos detuvieran su clásica porra.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No harás barra hoy?- preguntaba un extrañado Leo.

-No, hoy no chicos- soltó jadeando.

-Pero siempre haces barras- Chris negó.

-¿Recuerdan a Masumi?

-Sí, el chico que conociste en un viaje a China, lindo trasero- sonreía Emil.

-Sí, pues…- Chris sacó su celular con una foto en la pantalla, una foto de una linda niña…una linda niña con un gran parecido a él.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¿Quién es esa niña?-exclamó Leo con una sonrisa -Es idéntica a ti.

-Es mi hija, se llama Céline y viene hacia acá junto a Masumi- exclamó Chris con nerviosismo y algo de miedo, pero nada más, no había enojo ni nada por el estilo y al parecer la niña no tendría más de un año.

-Oh, vaya, estás en problemas- dijo Emil sonriendo y asintiendo mientras los demás hacían los mismo.

-Chicos, ayúdenme, no sé nada de la paternidad- pidió el rubio bastante desesperado.

-Amigos, saluden a nuestro nuevo miembro- anunció Emil mientras Chris resoplaba resignado- Caminemos Chris- Emil avanzó seguido por los chicos quienes lanzaron un _¡Sí!._ Chris era su ídolo y ahora era parte del grupo.

-Yo no camino, yo corro.

-Eso es del pasado, Chris, pasado- dijo Georgi palmeándole la espalda.

\-----------------------------

Y regresando a Etiopía, Jean e Isabella estaban ya a un paso de ese nuevo milagro, aunque la joven lucía algo nerviosa, tanto así que en cuanto iban a entrar a la casa hogar donde los esperaban, se desvió hacia una pequeña banca donde se sentó comenzando a meter las manos en una de las bolsas que llevaba, cómo si buscara algo.

-Isabella, ¿Qué haces?

-Sólo…sólo quiero revisar que todo esté en orden- dijo sacando todas las cosas que llevaba en esa bolsa, Jean comenzó a ayudarla pero la joven alejó sus manos -¡No! Intento estar lista.

-Yo también- respondió Jean viendo el doble sentido de sus palabras y que su esposa había interpretado bien -Yo…no quise decir que no estoy listo, sólo estoy…asustado- dijo mirando a Isabella quien lo miró para colocar una de sus manos en el rostro de su esposo.

-Lo sé, yo estoy igual, JJ, no sé qué estoy haciendo, pero vamos a asustarnos juntos, sólo tenemos que superarlo y hacerlo juntos.

-Sí, lo sé amor, estoy listo- dijo Jean sonriéndole ahora un poco más convencido.

-Gracias.

-Sé que voy a amarlo, porque sé que amo a su mamá- Isabella lo miró con los ojos humedecidos y beso sus labios, estaban listos.

-Te amo.

-Vamos por él, vamos por Jean Jacques Junior.


	16. Casi...

Por fin el día de la tan esperada entrevista llegó, estaban en vivo y Seung junto a Phichit la darían desde la comodidad de su casa. Habían querido posponer esa entrevista hasta las nacionales, que se estaban disputando ese día, todo el mundo quería ver a los tres veces campeones.

-Chulanont, Lee, es un placer verlos, aunque ahora fuera de la pista ¿Nos acompañarán el próximo año?

Hablaba el locutor que dirigía ese año las competencias, Phichit sonrió acariciando su enorme vientre mientras Seung sostenía su mano, ambos sentados en el sofá de la sala y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí Morooka, estaremos ahí el próximo año mientras nuestro bebé aprende de sus padres.

-Sería un placer acompañarlos el próximo año, aunque debo decir que este bebé me hizo olvidar el hielo por un tiempo y no lo extraño.

Sonreía Seung haciendo que todo el mundo se enterneciera con esa bella respuesta, en ese momento, Phichit hizo una mueca de dolor bastante notoria.

-Hoy todos son ganadores y…- intentó decir, pero de nuevo ese punzante dolor, Seung lo miró para después mirar las cámaras -¡Maldita sea!

-Phichit, estamos en vivo- sonreía el locutor mientras Seung se levantaba dejando a Phichit frente a las cámaras comenzando a retorcerse.

-¡Maldición! ¡Seung!- gritó en televisión abierta, era hora de cortar la entrevista.

Y mientras eso sucedía Yakov se reía ante los gestos del tailandés en la televisión.

-Phichit está pariendo- rió con cerveza en la mano.

Ese año las competencias estarían bastantes flojas sin Seung y Phichit, sólo había encendido el televisor para ver su entrevista, pero vaya sorpresa que todos se habían llevado, incluso en ese momento Mila estaba a su lado saltando sobre una pelota de yoga contando sus respiraciones.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo vas, cielo?

-Contracciones cada 17 minutos, amor- sonreía la joven acariciando su vientre y mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

-Nos podemos ir cuando quieras, este año no será tan bueno como los anteriores.

-No, mi amor, no te preocupes, cuando sea el momento te lo diré- sonrió la pelirroja arrojándole un beso a su esposo.

\------------------------

-¡Víktor, date prisa!

-Sí, sí ya, sólo tengo que encontrar las llaves amor- exclamaba Víktor caminando de un lado hacia el otro mientras el nipón lo esperaba en la entrada tratando de controlar los grandes dolores que le estaban dando -Mira amor, aquí están ¿Llevas tu licencia de conducir? ¿Amor? ¿La llevas? Porque yo no encuentro la mía y…- parloteaba Víktor hasta que Yuuri le arrojó el paquete de pañales que tenía en las manos cayendo justamente en la cabeza del platinado.

-¡Víktor! Cálmate por favor y trae el auto- musitó el nipón con una actitud pasivo-agresiva mientras le sonreía a su esposo quien sólo asintió saliendo hacia la cochera por su auto. Subieron todo lo que necesitaban y salieron rumbo al hospital mientras Yuuri controlaba sus respiraciones, o al menos lo intentaba -Ve más despacio, amor, quiero llegar vivo- le decía tomándole el brazo mientras el platinado le sonreía.

-Amor, odio verte así- se quejó Víktor mirándolo con lástima, hasta que Yuuri transformó su dolor en sorpresa.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó cuando el platinado no se dio cuenta que el semáforo estaba en rojo, pero gracias a los dioses, frenó a tiempo -¡No vuelvas a desviar la vista, porquería humana!

-Lo siento, lo siento.

-Ay, mi amor, sabes que te amo, es el dolor hablando- se disculpó Yuuri mientras Víktor prefería mejor ignorarlo ahora que algo parecía poseer a su esposo.

Llegaron al hospital estacionando el auto donde fuera, Yuuri bajó con dificultad quejándose quedamente sosteniendo la parte baja de su vientre. Subieron al piso de maternidad y paternidad donde el nipón caminaba como si literalmente le hubieran pateado los testículos y el trasero.

-Vaya, el piso está algo mojado, tendrían que haber limpiado.

-Es mi fuente, idiota- se quejaba Yuuri poniendo una mueca de certero dolor caminando frente a él y efectivamente completamente mojado ya que había roto membranas.

-Lo haces bien, amor- dijo el platinado tomándolo por la espalda baja evitando decir algo que despertara la furia de su esposo.

-Hola, somos los Nikiforov, tenemos registro ¡El papel!- gritó Yuuri llegando a la recepción mientras Víktor buscaba en todas las maletas que llevaban el tonto papel.

-Tenemos un plan completo y pagado.

-Perfecto, un matrimonio organizado- sonreía la enfermera.

\-------------------------

En ese mismo momento, llegaban en su convertible Mila y Yakov y unos minutos después, Seung y Phichit arribaban también.

-Cielo, ten cuidado el piso está mojado- decía Mila caminando tan tranquilamente mientras Yakov cargaba con todas las maletas de su esposa y se acercaban a la recepción -Mila Nikiforov.

-¿Otra Nikifirov?- decía la enfermera con una sonrisa confundida viendo a la joven pelirroja llegar con quien parecía ser su padre.

-Reservamos la habitación de lujo.

-¿Él es su padre?

-No, es mi esposo- decía Mila sonriendo besando las mejillas de Yakov.

\-------------------------

-¡Ya no me importa su pene! ¡Santo Dios!- gritaba Phichit tratando de correr.

-Tranquilo, cielo, ya llegamos, ya llegamos.

-¡Estoy a punto de parir!

-¡Tendremos un bebé!- gritó Seung llegando con la recepcionista quien enseguida ordenó que pudieran al tailandés en una silla de ruedas.

-Yo los conozco, son los patinadores ¿Cierto?- decía la enfermera con una sonrisa -Los extrañé este año, son los mejores.

-Bien, ayúdeme a volver al hielo sacándome a este bebé- exclamó Phichit respirando con dificultad mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.


	17. Bienvenido

-En escala del 1 al 10, ¿Cuánto es su dolor?

-2…quizás 3- decía Phichit mientras una de las enfermeras colocaba su mano el en vientre para medir las contracciones, ya estaba en sala y ahora sólo esperaba para sacar a ese enorme bebé.

Mila, en cambio, en la suite del hospital, se encontraba sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa mientras una máquina monitorizaba sus contracciones.

-No las estoy sintiendo ¿Todo está bien?- preguntó mientras Yakov sostenía su mano, la enfermera la miró con una sonrisa.

-Todo está perfecto, de hecho, acabas de tener una contracción- Mila la miró sorprendida -¿Cuánto es tu dolor del 1 al 10?

-Entre el 0 y el 1, tal vez.

-Eres la número uno, mi amor- dijo su esposo sonriéndole mientras la joven lo hacía igual, era bastante valiente.

\-----------------

-Ahora ¿Quién quiere tener un bebé?- decía el doctor entrando con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde rayos estaba?- se quejó Yuuri sentado en la camilla y sosteniéndose del cuello de Víktor mientras este acariciaba su espalda y su cuello.

-Dime Yuuri, hablemos de dolor, en una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tal vez un 6, ¿No cielo?- decía Víktor sonriéndole.

-¡¿Qué?! Tengo 8 y todavía no lloro.

-¿Quiere la epidural?

-¿Tengo cara de que quiero drogar a mi bebé?- el doctor sólo sonrió ante su paciente a punto de parir.

Aunque, una hora después y muchas contracciones más, Yuuri estaba comenzando a desesperarse de tanto dolor.

-¿Víktor?

-¿Sí, amor?

-Cambié de parecer, quiero epidural, la quiero Víktor.

-No cielo, no- negó el platinado tomando la mano de su esposo sintiendo enseguida un fuerte apretón.

-Sí, sí- decía el nipón sosteniéndose el vientre mientras sudaba a caudales y las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes.

-No, amor, dijiste que no la querías y dijiste que si luego la pedías, que ese sería el hombre loco que…

Una bofetada atravesó el rostro del platinado girando un poco su rostro, Yuuri estaba convirtiéndose en ese hombre loco.

-Víktor, ¡Dame esa droga!

-De acuerdo, voy por tu droga.

-La necesito y lo lamento amor ¡Pero no vuelvas sin ella!- lloraba el nipón mientras Víktor salía de la habitación en busca del anestesiólogo.

Saliendo vio a su padre pagar un par de pizzas, ese hombre era todo menos tradicional.

-Hola papá- pasó el platinado corriendo a su lado desubicando a Yakov.

-Hola hijo ¿Ya dará a luz?

-¡No es una competencia!- gritó a lo lejos corriendo por los pasillos en busca de ese doctor o mejor dicho, el dealer que Yuuri necesitaba ahora.

-Oiga, ¡Doctor!- por fin lo había encontrado.

-¿Sí?

-Soy el esposo de Yuuri Nikiforov, el del cuarto 408, mi esposo cambió de parecer y necesita la epidural.

-Hay cinco personas primero que él, tardaré un poco- dijo el doctor alzándose de hombros.

-No, no, en serio está sufriendo.

-Todas y todos lo hacen, señor- Víktor estaba a punto de rebatir cuando se le ocurrió la manera más fácil de acelerar ese proceso.

-Espere aquí, no tardo- dijo Víktor corriendo de vuelta con Yakov mientras el doctor lo esperaba algo impaciente -¡Papá! ¡Papá!

-¿Víktor?- se giró su padre con las pizzas en sus manos y una gran sonrisa para su hijo.

-¿Tienes algo de dinero? Lo necesito.

-Claro ¿Cuánto quieres?- sonrió Yakov sacando un gran fajo de billetes, Víktor lo miró, tomó todo y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Gracias!- Víktor regresó con el anestesiólogo quien por suerte aún lo esperaba, llegó con él y colocó los billetes en su mano -El loco del 408 sigue.

-De inmediato, señor.

Y como fue, en minutos el anestesiólogo estaba en la habitación de Yuuri quien le agradecía infinitamente a Víktor ese gesto.

-Va a sentir un poco de presión en la espalda y quizá algo de ardor, evite moverse- decía el médico mientras Yuuri se encontraba en posición fetal mientras el médico colocaba una enorme aguja entre sus vértebras.

-Eres tan grandioso, mi amor, grandioso- susurraba Yuuri mirando a su esposo, Víktor le devolvió la sonrisa bastante satisfecho.

\-----------------

-Ya tiene 8 centímetros- le decía la enfermera a Phichit quien estaba sudando a caudales y Seung le sostenía la mano, cada vez que venía una contracción, él respiraba con Phichit, ayudándole.

-¡Sí! Ya sólo 2 centímetros más…2 más y podré pujar- dijo el moreno jadeante.

-Sí, amor, lo estás haciendo de maravilla- sonrió Seung besando su frente.

\-----------------

-Tiene 9 centímetros- le decía su doctora a Mila mientras Yakov se asomaba para ver cómo es que sabían eso.

-Vaya, genial- sonrió la joven comenzando a sentirse un poco cansada.

-¿Quieres la epidural, cielito?

-No, amor, que todo fluya de manera natural, además no siento tantas molestias- decía la joven mientras jadeaba un poco al sentir una nueva contracción, pero manteniendo su imperturbable sonrisa.

\-----------------

-Tienes 10 centímetros, Yuuri, pero el bebé no se encaja, tu cadera es demasiado estrecha, el bebé no podrá salir.

Decía el médico mientras Víktor lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y Yuuri tomaba la mano de su esposo comenzando a preocuparse.

-¿Qué sucederá?- preguntó Víktor.

-Tenemos que prepararlo para cesárea- Yuuri miró al médico y después a Víktor con la angustia en el rostro.

-No, sólo tengo el plan normal, doctor, quiero pujar.

-Lo sé, Yuuri, pero el ritmo cardiaco del bebé está disminuyendo, hay que hacerlo ahora, todo saldrá bien.

-Pero es el plan de nacimiento, quiero pujar, por favor déjeme pujar, sacaré a este bebé- insitía Yuuri sosteniendo la mano de Víktor quien frunció los labios.

-No, Yuuri- dijo el platinado le sonrió para darle confianza aunque por dentro estaba colapsándose.

\-----------------

-Ya tienes 10, Phichit, lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, sólo tienes que pujar- decía la doctora frente a él mirándolo por encima de sus piernas.

-Sí…sí- susurró el tailandés mientras se sostenía de una barra que habían colocado en su cama, Seung acariciaba su espalda y respiraba junto a él.

-Eso es, ahora, ¡Puja!- dijo la doctora, Phichit lo hizo junto a Seung que ocasionalmente se asomaba para poder ver cuando la cabeza de su bebé se asomara.

-Di “Yo lo logaré” amor, yo lo lograré.

-¡Lo lograré! ¡Lo lograré!... no lo lograré- gimió el tailandés con lágrimas en sus ojos cortando el pujido que había dado, el dolor se había pasado y estaba comenzando a pensar que eso sería demasiado difícil.

\-----------------

-Lista, Mila, casi lo logramos, dame todo lo que tengas- Mila respiraba con algo de dificultad mientras Yakov sostenía su mano.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, cariño, estás fabulosa- apoyaba el mayor mientras la pelirroja le sonreía hasta que hizo un gesto incómodo.

-Aguarde, tengo que estornudar- dijo la joven alzando la palma de su mano, hizo mueca a punto de estornudar y cuando lo hizo, el primero de sus mellizos salió al mundo.

-Bien, ya salió el primero- soltó la doctora con el bebé en brazos y mirando a la joven bastante impresionada.

-Uno listo y otro por llegar, así se hace, cielo.

\-----------------

-¡Ah! ¡Santo Dios!- gritaba Phichit ante la mirada atónita de Seung quien estaba asustado, Phichit estaba sintiendo demasiado dolor y lo demostraba entre gritos.

-¡Puja, Phichit! el bebé ya está aquí, sólo ayúdalo a salir.

-Sí…sí- jadeó el tailandés comenzando a pujar de nuevo, y ésta vez con todo lo que tenía haciendo que sintiese un terrible dolor.

-Muy bien, Phichit, ya salió la cabeza, ya no pujes, voy a sacar sus hombros.

-Por Dios- sonreía Seung con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos dejándose caer sobre la almohada esperando que su bebé saliera, lo cual sucedió en segundos sintiendo un gran alivio.

-Es una niña- dijo la doctora mientras la pareja se miraban extrañados, pero con una sonrisa.

-Es una niña, amor, una niña- sonreía el coreano besando la frente de Phichit quien lloraba por tantas emociones. La doctora arropó a la bebé para presentárselas a los nuevos padres.

-Hola, aquí estás hermosa, soy tu papá- le decía Phichit sosteniendo a su pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Hola, pequeña, soy tu otro padre. Hola Cali- susurraba Seung acariciando la pequeña cabeza de su primogénita.

-¿Cali? Me gusta- dijo Phichit con una sonrisa ante el nombre que había elegido Seung.

-Sabía que lo lograrías, amor- sonrió Seung besando la frente de su pareja, estaban completos ahora.

-En escala del 1 al 10, ¿Cuánto es su dolor?

-2…quizás 3- decía Phichit mientras una de las enfermeras colocaba su mano el en vientre para medir las contracciones, ya estaba en sala y ahora sólo esperaba para sacar a ese enorme bebé.

Mila, en cambio, en la suite del hospital, se encontraba sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa mientras una máquina monitorizaba sus contracciones.

-No las estoy sintiendo ¿Todo está bien?- preguntó mientras Yakov sostenía su mano, la enfermera la miró con una sonrisa.

-Todo está perfecto, de hecho, acabas de tener una contracción- Mila la miró sorprendida -¿Cuánto es tu dolor del 1 al 10?

-Entre el 0 y el 1, tal vez.

-Eres la número uno, mi amor- dijo su esposo sonriéndole mientras la joven lo hacía igual, era bastante valiente.

\-----------------

-Ahora ¿Quién quiere tener un bebé?- decía el doctor entrando con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde rayos estaba?- se quejó Yuuri sentado en la camilla y sosteniéndose del cuello de Víktor mientras este acariciaba su espalda y su cuello.

-Dime Yuuri, hablemos de dolor, en una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tal vez un 6, ¿No cielo?- decía Víktor sonriéndole.

-¡¿Qué?! Tengo 8 y todavía no lloro.

-¿Quiere la epidural?

-¿Tengo cara de que quiero drogar a mi bebé?- el doctor sólo sonrió ante su paciente a punto de parir.

Aunque, una hora después y muchas contracciones más, Yuuri estaba comenzando a desesperarse de tanto dolor.

-¿Víktor?

-¿Sí, amor?

-Cambié de parecer, quiero epidural, la quiero Víktor.

-No cielo, no- negó el platinado tomando la mano de su esposo sintiendo enseguida un fuerte apretón.

-Sí, sí- decía el nipón sosteniéndose el vientre mientras sudaba a caudales y las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes.

-No, amor, dijiste que no la querías y dijiste que si luego la pedías, que ese sería el hombre loco que…

Una bofetada atravesó el rostro del platinado girando un poco su rostro, Yuuri estaba convirtiéndose en ese hombre loco.

-Víktor, ¡Dame esa droga!

-De acuerdo, voy por tu droga.

-La necesito y lo lamento amor ¡Pero no vuelvas sin ella!- lloraba el nipón mientras Víktor salía de la habitación en busca del anestesiólogo.

Saliendo vio a su padre pagar un par de pizzas, ese hombre era todo menos tradicional.

-Hola papá- pasó el platinado corriendo a su lado desubicando a Yakov.

-Hola hijo ¿Ya dará a luz?

-¡No es una competencia!- gritó a lo lejos corriendo por los pasillos en busca de ese doctor o mejor dicho, el dealer que Yuuri necesitaba ahora.

-Oiga, ¡Doctor!- por fin lo había encontrado.

-¿Sí?

-Soy el esposo de Yuuri Nikiforov, el del cuarto 408, mi esposo cambió de parecer y necesita la epidural.

-Hay cinco personas primero que él, tardaré un poco- dijo el doctor alzándose de hombros.

-No, no, en serio está sufriendo.

-Todas y todos lo hacen, señor- Víktor estaba a punto de rebatir cuando se le ocurrió la manera más fácil de acelerar ese proceso.

-Espere aquí, no tardo- dijo Víktor corriendo de vuelta con Yakov mientras el doctor lo esperaba algo impaciente -¡Papá! ¡Papá!

-¿Víktor?- se giró su padre con las pizzas en sus manos y una gran sonrisa para su hijo.

-¿Tienes algo de dinero? Lo necesito.

-Claro ¿Cuánto quieres?- sonrió Yakov sacando un gran fajo de billetes, Víktor lo miró, tomó todo y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Gracias!- Víktor regresó con el anestesiólogo quien por suerte aún lo esperaba, llegó con él y colocó los billetes en su mano -El loco del 408 sigue.

-De inmediato, señor.

Y como fue, en minutos el anestesiólogo estaba en la habitación de Yuuri quien le agradecía infinitamente a Víktor ese gesto.

-Va a sentir un poco de presión en la espalda y quizá algo de ardor, evite moverse- decía el médico mientras Yuuri se encontraba en posición fetal mientras el médico colocaba una enorme aguja entre sus vértebras.

-Eres tan grandioso, mi amor, grandioso- susurraba Yuuri mirando a su esposo, Víktor le devolvió la sonrisa bastante satisfecho.

\-----------------

-Ya tiene 8 centímetros- le decía la enfermera a Phichit quien estaba sudando a caudales y Seung le sostenía la mano, cada vez que venía una contracción, él respiraba con Phichit, ayudándole.

-¡Sí! Ya sólo 2 centímetros más…2 más y podré pujar- dijo el moreno jadeante.

-Sí, amor, lo estás haciendo de maravilla- sonrió Seung besando su frente.

\-----------------

-Tiene 9 centímetros- le decía su doctora a Mila mientras Yakov se asomaba para ver cómo es que sabían eso.

-Vaya, genial- sonrió la joven comenzando a sentirse un poco cansada.

-¿Quieres la epidural, cielito?

-No, amor, que todo fluya de manera natural, además no siento tantas molestias- decía la joven mientras jadeaba un poco al sentir una nueva contracción, pero manteniendo su imperturbable sonrisa.

\-----------------

-Tienes 10 centímetros, Yuuri, pero el bebé no se encaja, tu cadera es demasiado estrecha, el bebé no podrá salir.

Decía el médico mientras Víktor lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y Yuuri tomaba la mano de su esposo comenzando a preocuparse.

-¿Qué sucederá?- preguntó Víktor.

-Tenemos que prepararlo para cesárea- Yuuri miró al médico y después a Víktor con la angustia en el rostro.

-No, sólo tengo el plan normal, doctor, quiero pujar.

-Lo sé, Yuuri, pero el ritmo cardiaco del bebé está disminuyendo, hay que hacerlo ahora, todo saldrá bien.

-Pero es el plan de nacimiento, quiero pujar, por favor déjeme pujar, sacaré a este bebé- insitía Yuuri sosteniendo la mano de Víktor quien frunció los labios.

-No, Yuuri- dijo el platinado le sonrió para darle confianza aunque por dentro estaba colapsándose.

\-----------------

-Ya tienes 10, Phichit, lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, sólo tienes que pujar- decía la doctora frente a él mirándolo por encima de sus piernas.

-Sí…sí- susurró el tailandés mientras se sostenía de una barra que habían colocado en su cama, Seung acariciaba su espalda y respiraba junto a él.

-Eso es, ahora, ¡Puja!- dijo la doctora, Phichit lo hizo junto a Seung que ocasionalmente se asomaba para poder ver cuando la cabeza de su bebé se asomara.

-Di “Yo lo logaré” amor, yo lo lograré.

-¡Lo lograré! ¡Lo lograré!... no lo lograré- gimió el tailandés con lágrimas en sus ojos cortando el pujido que había dado, el dolor se había pasado y estaba comenzando a pensar que eso sería demasiado difícil.

\-----------------

-Lista, Mila, casi lo logramos, dame todo lo que tengas- Mila respiraba con algo de dificultad mientras Yakov sostenía su mano.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, cariño, estás fabulosa- apoyaba el mayor mientras la pelirroja le sonreía hasta que hizo un gesto incómodo.

-Aguarde, tengo que estornudar- dijo la joven alzando la palma de su mano, hizo mueca a punto de estornudar y cuando lo hizo, el primero de sus mellizos salió al mundo.

-Bien, ya salió el primero- soltó la doctora con el bebé en brazos y mirando a la joven bastante impresionada.

-Uno listo y otro por llegar, así se hace, cielo.

\-----------------

-¡Ah! ¡Santo Dios!- gritaba Phichit ante la mirada atónita de Seung quien estaba asustado, Phichit estaba sintiendo demasiado dolor y lo demostraba entre gritos.

-¡Puja, Phichit! el bebé ya está aquí, sólo ayúdalo a salir.

-Sí…sí- jadeó el tailandés comenzando a pujar de nuevo, y ésta vez con todo lo que tenía haciendo que sintiese un terrible dolor.

-Muy bien, Phichit, ya salió la cabeza, ya no pujes, voy a sacar sus hombros.

-Por Dios- sonreía Seung con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos dejándose caer sobre la almohada esperando que su bebé saliera, lo cual sucedió en segundos sintiendo un gran alivio.

-Es una niña- dijo la doctora mientras la pareja se miraban extrañados, pero con una sonrisa.

-Es una niña, amor, una niña- sonreía el coreano besando la frente de Phichit quien lloraba por tantas emociones. La doctora arropó a la bebé para presentárselas a los nuevos padres.

-Hola, aquí estás hermosa, soy tu papá- le decía Phichit sosteniendo a su pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Hola, pequeña, soy tu otro padre. Hola Cali- susurraba Seung acariciando la pequeña cabeza de su primogénita.

-¿Cali? Me gusta- dijo Phichit con una sonrisa ante el nombre que había elegido Seung.

-Sabía que lo lograrías, amor- sonrió Seung besando la frente de su pareja, estaban completos ahora.

\-----------------

Yuuri y Víktor estaban en quirófano, ya habían sacado a su bebé, arropado y poniéndolo en los brazos de Víktor, era un hermoso niño.

-Amor, saluda al pequeño Yulio- susurró Víktor colocando a su bebé junto al rostro de Yuuri, quien seguía un poco anestesiado.

-Es…hermoso.

-Saluda a tu papi, Yulio, ¿Puedes decirle hola?- continuaba Víktor hasta que vio como su esposo comenzaba a respirar con dificultad y cerraba los ojos -¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo dirigiéndose a los médicos que ahora parecían más apresurados.

-Necesito más succión, otras pinzas- decía el doctor ante el desconcierto de Víktor.

-¿Doctor?

-Tenemos hipotensión y taquicardia, hay una hemorragia, saquen al señor Nikiforov- soltó el médico ignorando al platinado.

-Señor Nikiforov, tiene que salir de aquí- le decía una enfermera tomando a Yulio entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Tiene que salir de aquí, estamos controlando las cosas- insitió la enfermera tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo a la salida.

-Pero…- no lo dejaron decir más, lo sacaron del quirófano sin decirle nada más.

Unos minutos después se encontraba en la sala de espera jugando con su anillo de bodas y aún vestido con las ropas quirúrgicas.

-Hola, ¿Por qué traes esa ropa, hijo?- era Yakov quien pasaba por ese lugar en busca de una soda.

-Yo…

-¿Está bien todo?

-Tuvimos un bebé, pero Yuuri tuvo una hemorragia y luego me pusieron aquí así que…no sé qué sucede adentro…ya que me obligaron a salir…- Víktor comenzó a llorar, Yakov se sentó a su lado colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estará bien, estoy aquí para apoyarte.

-Gracias- gimoteó el platinado mirando a su padre quien le dedicó una sonrisa y se quedó con él apoyándolo.


	18. La espera terminó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme.
> 
> Besos inmensos!

Jean encendió la vela que Isabella tenía en las manos, así como otras parejas a su lado, era el momento y tenían que hacer esa ceremonia típica de Etiopía para poder ser tener a sus bebés en brazos.

Se escuchó una campana, la cual avisaba la llegada de los pequeños acompañados de sus cuidadores. Isabella sonrió con más alegría que nunca.

-Ay, por Dios, los bebés JJ- susurró Isabella mientras Jean sentía un gran dolor en el estómago, estaba nervioso y también ansioso, conocería a su bebé.

Las mujeres que cargaban a los bebés se colocaron paralelo a los padres, quienes comenzaban a acercarse con su vela encendida hacia ellos. Mientras los hacían, había un hombre hablando en somalí y otro traduciéndolo indicándoles que dijeran las palabras después de él.

_Prometo cuidar de este niño_

_Y criarlo fuerte y orgulloso_

_Y nunca dejaré que olvide que Etiopía es su herencia_

_Y que Dios me ayude, Amén_

Una vez terminado, Jean e Isabella estaban frente a su bebé, su hijo. Lo miraron como se mira a la estrella más bella del firmamento.

-Hola- susurró Isabella entregándole la vela a la joven que cargaba a su hijo, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y Jean sonreía con los ojos comenzando a humedecerse.

-Te estábamos esperando- dijo el canadiense mientras Isabella recibía al pequeño JJ en sus brazos.

-Felicidades, son padres ahora- dijo la mujer sonriéndoles mientras Isabella sostenía contra su pecho a su pequeño, quien enseguida se había acurrucado a ella. Jean tomó la pequeña mano de su bebé y besó la frente de Isabella, ahora eran eran padres, eran la familia que siempre habían deseado.

\------------------------

-Señor Nikiforov, ya despertó- dijo una enfermera saliendo del quirófano, Víktor la miró para después sonreírle y luego a su padre. Yakov palmeó la espalda de su hijo indicándole que fuese a ver a su esposo.

Por otro lado, Phichit y Seung no dejaban de ver a su pequeña bebé, mezcla de ambos con un tono de piel porcelana como Seung y el cabello castaño como el de Phichit.

-Nombre: Cali Ratree Lee Chulanont- dijo Seung llenando un pequeño papel de registro.

-No, no, Chulanont Lee- rezongó Phichit.

-Me quitas importancia, amor- decía el coreano rodando los ojos.

-Dios, ¿Alguna vez estaremos de acuerdo en algo?- soltó Phichit negando con una sonrisa haciendo reír a su pareja.

-En las cosas pequeñas quizá no, pero en lo que importa, sí- sonreía el coreano mirando a la dulce Cali.

-Eso sería bello- musitó Phichit besando la frente de su hija mientras Seung lo miraba embelesado.

-Sé mi esposo, Phichit- soltó mirándolo con seriedad, el tailandés lo miró con el ceño fruncido para despues sonreírle.

-Creí que no lo dirías nunca- dijo besando los labios de su ahora futuro esposo.

\-----------------------

-Hola pequeño Yulio, te pusimos así por la madre de Víktor, tu abuela Lilia y por mí, claro, suena extraño pero…

-Es hermoso, como ambos- sonreía Víktor acariciando la cabeza de su primogénito y besando la mejilla del nipón.

-Ay, Víktor, es muy hermoso, tiene una linda nariz, sus labios son perfectos y es muy listo ¿No se nota? Es muy listo- susurró Yuuri con lágrimas en sus ojos sosteniendo más contra sí a su bebé.

-Jamás me había asustado tanto, Yuuri, fue horrible- Víktor estaba a punto de llorar pero el nipón besó sus labios sonriéndole.

-No amor, fue muy hermoso, fue increíblemente bello, al fin apareció.

-¿Qué, amor?

-Él es mi brillo, él es mi perfecto brillo- dijo mirando a su pequeño y besando su frente, por fin todo lo que había pasado tenía una recompensa.

\-----------------------

Yuri estaba saliendo de su casa con unos chocolates en la mano cuando al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba Otabek. Tenían un par de meses sin verse y eso le dolía demasiado.

-¡Otabek! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el rubio algo exaltado al ver de repente al kazajo quien parecía que apenas estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

-Yo…vine a buscarte…yo te debo una disculpa- soltó Otabek con cierta traisteza.

-No.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el kazajo al ver a Yuri sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Yo te debo una disculpa Otabek, ella era de los dos, íbamos a criarla juntos y sé que todos los días me siento terrible, pero cada vez que te veía, me sentía menos miserable- aceptó el rubio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, era momento de enfrentar sus demonios.

-Yuri, lo siento tanto- dijo el kazajo atreviéndose a cruzar esa línea entre ellos y estrecharlo en sus brazos, lo había extrañado tanto.

-Si esa no fue una declaración de amor, no sé qué lo sea- sonreía el rubio separándose del kazajo limpiándose una lagrima de la mejilla.

-Te amo, Yuri, lo que teníamos y todo eso, lo extraño, cometimos muchas estupideces en el pasado, pero el estar juntos no fue una de ellas.

-Bien, ¿Quieres llenar de cinta mi auto? En lo que conseguimos uno mejor, claro- decía mientras Otabek sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Viviremos en mi casa, Minami me da algo de terror- dijo el kazajo tomando su mano.

-Claro, por cierto los caramelos estaban deliciosos.

-Hechos con amor- sonreía Otabek con orgullo -Y ¿A dónde ibas?

-A ver a mi primo, su esposo Yuuri acaba de dar a luz y esperaba verlos, los había evitado por su embarazo por…ya sabes, pero a tu lado será menos difícil ¿Vamos?- Otabek asintió.

-Sé que después de lo que sucedió debemos esperar al menos un año para intentarlo de nuevo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntaba Yuri cerrando su casa.

-Que tenemos un año para prepararnos y hacerlo mejor ésta vez, creo que la idea de ser padre de un bebé tuyo no me desagrada tanto.

-Idiota- sonreía el rubio tomando su mano y caminando hacia el hospital.

-¡Yuri! ¡Espérame!- gritó Minami corriendo tras ellos hasta que los alcanzó -Hola Otabek- saludó el pequeño, llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano.

-Minami ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy contigo a ver a Yuuri o mejor dicho, con ustedes.

-No irás, Víktor te sacará a patadas de ahí.

-Y eso precisamente es lo que quiero- decía el joven con una sonrisa boba mientras Yuri y Otabek hacían una mueca confundidos.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Te lo dije, Yuuri guarda un lugar especial pero Víktor tiene todo mi corazón.

-Lárgate de aquí- dijo Yuri tomando la mano de Otabek de nuevo siendo seguidos por Minami.

………………………..

Y ahora todos formaban una hermosa familia, Seung y Phichit nadaban en su piscina con su hermosa Cali, Yuuri y Víktor le mostraban su habitación al recién llegado Yulio, Mila y Yakov se miraban con ojeras y una mueca en el rostro mientras cada uno cargaba a sus pequeños Leeloo y Andrej, quienes no dejaban de llorar. Isabella le tomaba fotografías al bello JJ junior y después de eso Jean lo llevaría a pasear con sus amigos.

Los cuatro llegaban al parque en donde ahora se veía un nuevo camión de comida “El tigre y el oso” donde Yuri y Otabek vendían carne y paninis.

Jean, Leo, Emil y Georgi entraban al parque con sus hijos, ahora Jean era uno de ellos y no sólo él, en la entrada los esperaba Víktor con el pequeño Yulio en su pecho, y al estar todos reunidos, Chris llegaba en su gran van con la bella Céline a su lado.

Esa van tenía todo lo que sus pequeños podría necesitar y ellos también, como algo de bebidas, comida y demás.

Quizá en algún momento, “El club de la pelea” se haría más grande.


End file.
